Spin The Bottle: Anime & Cartoon Style! Teh Sequel
by Clouds On the Brain
Summary: IIIII'm back! Jade and Julia are here as well! We're coming back into the anime and cartoon characters' lives to further continue their torment. Is it punishment, or just us being fangirls? Now with two extra servings of dumplings and Shugo Chara, too.
1. Prequel, or maybe it's chapter one? IDK!

**Julia: *singing* Sequel, sequel! Doot doot do-doot, doot doot do-doot doot!**

**Kuri: I agree with your excitement, Julia. And a lot of this was written by you, correct?**

**Julia: Mmm hmm!**

**Kuri: Cool. Well, it's time for a new story- new beginnings, new places, new people...**

**Jade: And I get a bigger role this time!**

**Kuri: Yep! So anyway, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, D. Gray-Man, Avatar, Shugo Chara, or Sailor Moon. (Even if Sailor Moon isn't in this story, I still don't!)**

"For the last time, I'm not gay!" shouted Tadase.

Taruto smirked. "Yeah, yeah… sure. Just keep telling yourself that."

They continued to argue over whether Tadase was straight or not, with Taruto inevitably winning. (Even though Tadase was right)

The two were in the pool room, standing at the edge of the pool. They were there on their vacation, along with some of the other characters from Shugo Chara and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Some other shows were there too, that day. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Tyki, and Rhode from D. Gray-Man were present, along with the Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Katara and Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Allen, Lavi, Pudding, Sokka, Rhode and Kukai were having a race to see who could swim three laps around the pool the fastest. Toph was refereeing while Lettuce, Katara, and Aang, with nothing better to do, watched.

Mint and Rima were drinking tea at one of the tables and Amu, Ichigo, Lenalee, and Utau sat on the edge of the pool, talking about boys. Kish was nearby, eavesdropping, in hopes of getting a hint to getting Ichigo to like him.

As for Ikuto, Tyki and Zuko, they were just sitting around, bored out of their minds.

"Is anyone else here bored?" Zuko asked, seeing that the others were done with the race. (Pudding was the winner, by the way)

"Well, there's not that much to do." Said Lenalee, completely ignoring Ichigo, who was going on and on about her tree-hugging boyfriend.

"I mean, all there is to do is swim around and eat finger sandwiches."

Out of the blue, Ikuto had an idea. "Hey, why don't we play spin the bottle?" he asked in a cool tone.

In less than a second, all of the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew, D. Gray-Man, and Avatar said at the same time, "NO!"

The Shugo Chara people, who had not been there last month, were a little shocked at the reaction they got from their friends.

"You do _not _want to know what we had to go through last time we played that game!" said Ichigo with a shudder. "I will _never _do that again!"

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked Utau "I mean, it's just a bottle."

Several minutes later, after a lot of arguing and convincing talk, all of the anime and cartoon characters in the pool room were gathered around a table with a bottle in the center, half of them wondering how on Earth they had been sucked into this again.

Rima spun first. She wasn't really into the whole "spin and kiss" idea, so she gave it a light tap. The bottle only moved a few inches. When it looked like it was about to stop (on Nagihiko), instead, it kept spinning.

And it continued. Faster and faster and faster until it was spinning so fast, a mini tornado about the size of a table lamp formed out of it.

"Ah, is this what happened to you guys last time?" Amu asked, a little scared. Suddenly, a cry could be heard from inside the tornado. It got louder and louder, until it seemed to be in the room. Out of nowhere, someone flew out of the tornado.

"WOAH!" shouted the person who had come flying out. She was a young girl with long yellow hair, purple eyes, and pointy ears. She appeared to be floating three feet into the air. She was wearing a plain black tank top with navy blue slacks and black BearPaw (©) boots.

"Wow, that was a rush!" she said, patting down her wind-blown hair.

She floated over to the tornado and yelled into it, "JULIA! ARE YOU DONE USING THE BATHROOM YET?" Another cry could be heard from inside the tornado and in a moment, another girl, who looked about the same age, popped out. She was holding a sword and shield.

"Sorry," she said to the blonde girl, "I got lost in Narnia on the way back." This girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a glittery gold heart on the front, some jeans, black boots and a black beanie hat.

Then suddenly, ANOTHER girl came out of the tornado! "WHEEE!" she cried. "That was fun!" This girl had long brown hair and oddly enough, one green and one deep blue eye. She wore a blue, green and white striped shirt with jeans and black flats. The mini tornado slowly died down and the anime and cartoon characters stared up at the three girls floating in the air.

Everyone who had been in this situation before was ready to make a run for it while everyone else (aka everyone from Shugo Chara) was a little confused. "Who are you?" Nagihiko asked.

The three girls looked at him and grinned. "I'm Kuri." said the blonde one.

"Julia!" said the one in black.

"And I'm Jade!" said the one with the different colored eyes.

Everyone from Shugo Chara was honestly bamboozled, and the author of this story does not usually use that word, though she does like it. That, and "flabbergasted". Seriously, just try saying it over and over. It's a funny word!

"Tadase, I'm scared!" said Amu.

"It'll be okay." replied Tadase comfortingly, while he put his arm around her. When she wasn't looking, he stuck his tongue out at Taruto.

"I don't think you're an anime or cartoon character." said Rima, who seemed to be completly calm. "If you're not in a show then why bother coming here?"

Kuri and Julia looked at each other. "Well..." Kuri said, pulling a chart out of nowhere. It began to show the events of the previous story. "The last time I came here, I was writing a fan-fiction story about the anime and cartoon characters here playing a crazed game of spin the bottle. It was going to be fun. But when SOMEBODY," she said, taking a long moment to glare at Ichigo, "...decided to refuse, I came along and 'helped them out' myself."

Kuri paused for dramatic effect. "Later on Julia, my top reviewer," she pointed to the girl in black, "came along and joined us. And finally, Jade made an appearance near the end of the story."

Kuri took a breath after her little speech. Julia began to talk instead. "We heard you were playing spin the bottle again, so we're back here to make a sequel!"

Kukai smiled. "You know, this might be fun." he said, completely oblivious to what everyone who wasn't from Shugo Chara knew was about to happen.

"Run..." was all Sokka could say.

"What?" asked Amu.

"See you in the game room!" Kuri said with a devious grin. She wrote something down in her notepad and before anyone could yell "NOOOOOOO!", there was a poof of smoke and all of the anime characters in the room were gone.

"It's good to be back." said Kuri with a grin. She snapped her fingers and all three girls were in their outfits from the previous game, which Kuri had decided to call their "Doom-ed-ing" outfits. Kuri was wearing a blue dress with a bunch of pointless straps and stitch marks, Julia was wearing a deep green dress with gold stitching, and Jade was in a ruffled green top and a long blue skirt.

"I'm going to get a kiss from Kish this time!" declared Kuri. "And Lavi too!"

"And by the end of this sequel, Allen will be mine!" exclaimed Julia.

"Let's go!" Jade cheered. In a second all three girls were gone.

And so, the sequel begins!

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2?

**Kuri: And now, chapter 1! Or... is it chapter 2? I'm still not sure if the last chapter was just a prequel... oh well!**

**Julia! Great news! I was watching the D. Gray-man OST song "Towards Battle Again" on YouTube, and someone in the comments said D. Gray-Man is indeed coming back! You see, the person who posted the comment has a friend who helps make the anime, and they said, quote,**** "It will be going again after a short while. What seems right now would be quarter 3 of 2010 around October, if not it _will _be released in quarter 1 of 2011 for sure."**

**Translation: The D. Gray-Man anime should be back up and running by the first quarter of 2011, at least in Japan. ****I guess all we D. Gray-Man fans can breathe a sigh of relief! (And until the new parts of the anime are subbed/dubbed and released in the US, there's always the manga!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or shows used in this fanfiction.**

Kuri hopped onto her cloud and headed towards the Make Up Room. She passed by Julia, who was getting all the girls seated in the front row.

"Hey, Kuri?" Julia asked. Kuri nodded at her.

"What?"

Julia motioned with her hands to the whole auditorium. "Wasn't this place charred beyond use the last time we were here? I mean, now everything is alright. There isn't a speck of ash anywhere! How on Earth is it back to normal?"

Kuri chuckled. "Oh, that's simple. This place was just like burnt toast. I just scraped the black stuff off and it was good as new!"

Julia shrugged. "Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Okay!"

They waved to each other and Kuri continued towards the Make Up Room. She parted the velvet curtains that blocked the entrance (and exit) and glanced at all of the guys that were being fitted into their suits.

"Hey! What's with this? I thought only the girls had to get dressed up!" Lavi protested. He was currently struggling to loosen the tie that had been knotted around his neck.

Kuri shrugged. "I figured I'd mix things up a bit. This time the girls will be spinning. Besides, you look adorable!" She patted Lavi on the head and floated over to Jade.

"So... how's it going?" she asked her. "With the outfitting, I mean."

Jade shrugged. "Everything's going alright for the most part, but, a CERTAIN SOMEONE won't keep still while I measure him for his shirt!" She took a moment to glare at Zuko, who was fidgeting between her hands.

"Oh, if that's the case, I'm glad I got you this." said Kuri, taking out a box wrapped in shiny green wrapping-paper from nowhere in particular. "Happy birthday!" she cheered.

Jade stared at the shiny box. "Ah... but, it's not my birthday." she muttered.

Kuri snorted. "Fine," she said with a smile, "Happy _un_birthday!" And pushed the box into Jade's awaiting hands.

"Works for me!" said Jade as she ripped open the box. Inside it there was a tazer, with a bunch of colorful buttons on it and a big dial.

Kuri pointed to the dial. "There's three settings: painful stun, crispy bacon, and pile of ash. Julia and I both have weapons/items, so you need one too."

Jade smiled. "Awww... you shouldn't of! But I'm glad you did!" She then gave Zuko a sweet smile and set the tazer to "painful stun".

Zuko gulped.

After about a half an hour, everything was all set up and ready to go. Even Ichigohad stopped grumbling about having to put up with all of this again. Kuri took her spot on the giant spin-the-bottle wheel, while Jade and Julia made it their buisnessto intimidate every contestant with menacing glares and creepy smiles.

"So," said Kuri, "who wants to go first?"

The girls of ShugoChara, who were all new to this and rather curious, all decided to raise their hands. Everyone who had been in this position a month ago pitied them, but did not make any motion to stop them, as they did not want to go first either.

"Ahh... how about you, Tadase?" said Kuri, pointing to the blonde boy.

Tadase blinked. "I though the girls were spinning." he stated.

"Oh, they are." retorted Kuri with a smile.

"Kuri, quit picking on Tadase." Julia scolded, flicking her in the head.

Kuri sighed. "Fine. Nadeshiko, you're up!"

Everyone stared at the place Nagihiko had been sitting in. This spot was now empty, and "Nadeshiko" was getting up on stage.

"Wait, wait, wait! Nagihiko, you're not allowed to crossdress here!" shouted Jade.

Nagihiko, wearing Nadeshiko's red checkered outfit and flowery hair tie, pouted at her. "And where does it say that?" he/she asked defiantly.

Kuri pointed to the left wall. "On that sign, over there."

All heads turned left to read the white sign on the wall with words printed on it in big red letters.

The sign read:

**Attention all STB players/captives! **

**Please note that in the game room, the following rule _must _be obeyed by all players:**

**- Nu****d****ity, p****eacocking, ****yaoi/yuri, ****any forms of groovy disco dancing, ****mooning, ****_half_-mooning, ****cross-dressing, ****quarter-mooning, and lemon are strictly forbidden****in the game room, unless Kuri deems it to be temporarily okay.**

**If any player attempts to break this ****th****is rule, they will be thrown to the savage tribe of fan-girls and anti-fangirls Kuri has been breeding in the bottomless pitt of DOOM inside of the Ark without hesitation.**

**. . .**

**Unless it's Kish. Kish gets a second chance.**

**Thank you.**

Nadeshiko gulped and quickly changed back into Nagihiko. He sat down in his seat, not daring to make eye contact withanyone. Kish on the other hand, although relieved that he got two tries, was a bit dissapointed, because he had been wanting to break into a fit of groovy disco dancing ever since they had arrived in the game room.

Kuri smirked. "Okay, so now that we've covered that, let's have someone spin the wheel! Whoooo's goin' first?"

She looked around expectantly, but even the newbee Shugo Chara girls had turned pale and refused to raise a finger.

"Alright then," said Julia, "I'll pick. Road, you're turn."

Road giggled and skipped over to the wheel. She took the little lever Kuri had saved from last time and gave it a tug. Slowly, the wheel turned. It went over the boys names quickly, then eventually slowing down to a crawl.

Finally, it landed on Allen Walker.

Allen's eyes were wide. "Nooo!" he exclaimed. "No way, no! I refuse to leave it at that! You can't make me!" He got up and started to walk backwards down the aisle.

Tyki smiled in his seat. "It landed on your name, boy. You have to."

Allen screamed and ran up onto the stage, where he ripped the lever out of Road's hands and started to pull it again and again and again. Each time, it landed on his name.

"GAAAH! This thing is rigged!" he shouted in rage.

Kuri, who now currently sat on the edge of the stage with Julia and Jade, was snickering to herself quietly. Jade, finding this suspicious, gave her a poke in the arm.

"Is there something _you _know that _we _should know?" she asked with a mixture of curiosity and irritation in her tone.

Kuri flashed her a pointy, idiotic grin. "Oh, nothing." she replied, still smiling like a fool. "Nothing at _all_..."

*flashback time*

"Road! Tyki! Where the heck are you two?" shouted Kuri as she scanned the room with her eyes. "The game's about to start!"

Suddenly, Kuri's ears picked up some whispering. She trotted over to where it seemed to be coming from, which was right behind the giant wheel. There, to her surprise, Road and Tyki were having some sort of argument. Feeling very curious, Kuri decided to keep out of sight and listen in.

"Awww, c'mon, Tyki!" pleaded Road. "You know how much this would mean to me!"

Kuri heard Tyki sigh.

"Yes, I know very well how much. But- and this is a _big _but - Kuri would _kill _both of us if she found out. And then, after she had killed us, she'd rip out our internal organs and feed them to the fangirls. _After _she had poked out our eyeballs with sticks and turned them into necklaces for Jade and Julia."

Kuri was disgusted by this gory, detailed description Tyki had given, but, she couldn't say it was necessarily untrue.

"Pleeeeaaaseee?" Road begged, apparently ignoring any possible consequences that could be given in the future. "Just this one time, for me?"

"Excuse me," said Kuri suddenly, emerging in front of them from the shadows, "but I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about something that could probably cause me to want to murder you. Please, may I ask, what would this be?"

Tyki took a glance at Road, then at Kuri. By now he knew that lying to Kuri was futile, and never ended well. So, he told the truth.

"Road wanted me to use my Noah powers to go into the wheel and rig it so it would land on Allen every time."

"Tyki!" shouted Road.

She looked over a Kuri, who hadn't answered. "Ah... ah... you see," said Road frantically, "I wanted to get my turn to make out with Allen this time, that's all! But, now..."

Kuri stroked her imaginary beard on her little cartoon chin. Road and Tyki, who did not have the power to read minds, assumed she was contemplating over whether to kill them both now or just one of them here and the other one later.

"You know, usually this kind of thing would bring up a whole bucket-load of fury in me, and then I'd probably have to think of some sort of punishment for you guys." started Kuri. "But, it just so happens that I've recently become a die-hard AllenxRoad fan. So, I think I'll let you off the hook this time... somewhat."

Road grinned, realizing what she meant. "So... we can rig the wheel?"

Kuri grinned back in response. "Yeah, go ahead. But you have to change it back when your turn is over, 'kay?"

Tyki and Road nodded, and Tyki used his powers to go through the metal on the back of the wheel and into the gears. Road zipped around to the front and took her seat. Kuri did the same.

*end of flashback*

Allen was now making out with Road. (Well, it was completely against his will, of course, but still technically making out)

Tyki went behind the wheel, for reasons unknown to Jade and Julia. Maybe he had to take a pee or something.

"Okaaay..." began Kuri, reading from her notebook/sketch pad. "...there have been a few requests sent in by a new reviewer named "Morgan". Apparently," she looked directly at Ikuto, "YOU need to be punished, for... something. I dunno why, just for something. With glitter, too." Ikuto looked at Jade and Julia as if for a clarification, but they just shrugged and looked back over at Kuri.

"Next, Lavi, we need to have you do something funny, once again I don't know why, but it sounds fun! I can't wait! But, really I'm just happy to meet some more fans that like to torture their favorite characters. And I'm glad to meet another Ikuto and Lavi fan!"

Lavi gulped. Kuri's version of "funny" wasn't exactly a match to the definition he'd put down in the Bookman records.

Aang and the other Avatar characters, who have not been mentioned since early in the first chapter, rocked back and forth in their chairs nervously. During the flashback, Kuri had told them all that she felt she had neglected their pairings in the last story, and she was going to start on them right away this time. This obviously was a cause for great distress.

Jade opened her book and started reading while Kuri started rambling on again about how she was going to put Lavi in such odd positions it'd make him blush constantly for the next couple of years, and how Ikuto was going to be punished out of his mind even though he didn't really do anything, and blah blah blah.

Julia polished her mallet in anticipation.

**(It could take a while for this story to really get going...)**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3  Now we're getting somewhere!

**Hey guys! I meant to upload this a lot earlier but FanFiction(dot)net decided to hate me. Stupid error messages...**

**Disclaimer: Aside from Kuri and Katrina, I don't own the characters/shows/whatever in this fanfic. Happy?**

"You're kidding me, right?"

Julia stared Kuri down with a menacing glint in her eyes.

Kuri scratched the back of her head and with a shrug replied, "Hey, I said I was sorry. And, I mean, it's not like I- OW HAIR OW HAIR OW OW OWW!" Julia was tugging Kuri over to center stage by her long yellow hair. Well, "tugging" might not be the right word for it, I think "dragging" might fit the action better.

"I can't believe you would just let Road cheat like that!" Julia scolded as she continued to drag Kuri across the stage. "And with no penalty challenge, too! Who are- since _when _have you _ever _been that... _merciful?_"

Kuri tried to keep her hair from being ripped out of her scalp. "When? Just- ow! -since I became a huge RoadxAllen - oww! -fan, okay?"

Meanwhile, Jade was sitting on the edge of the stage, waiting patiently for the game to actually start.

Oh, you should probably know that this is Kish narrating. Hi there! I'm telling this chapter from my point of view because Kuri was too lazy to do it herself. (She's been wanting to write a chapter for this story from a character's point of view for a while now)

I took a sip of my lemonade. Kuri, who had been feeling oddly generous, had put a cup of lemonade in everyone's cup holders so they could have something to drink while they waited for the game to begin. Well, that's what she _said, _but knowing Kuri, I have a feeling that it's for a much more sinister reason.

Julia dropped Kuri in the center of the stage and sat down next to Jade.

I smiled. If this story kept going at this pace, we might never have to start the game. I liked that idea.

"Katara, your turn!" shouted Kuri suddenly, interrupting my thoughts and cutting my hopes short. I watched as Katara dragged herself up to the wheel and pulled the switch.

The wheel went 'round and 'round and 'round until it finally landed on...

"Zuko!" shouted Katara, surprised.

Zuko blushed fiercly. He managed to stutter, "Ah... I... I... I have a girlfriend and... AH!" Jade quickly picked Zuko up with her unrealistic strength and threw him onto the stage at Katara's feet.

Katara, who's coffee-with-cream colored skin I noticed was blushing as red as a beet, helped him to his feet. Her face darkened a few more shades of red and she turned away, apparently to hide her embarrassment.

"Aw, looks like they need a little encouragement, folks!" said Kuri, looking to the audience.

I did not waste any time in starting up a chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I shouted. By now I knew that refusing even the smallest of Kuri's whims ended up with one of her famous not-so-empty threats.

After a few seconds, I glanced at my fellow captives, hoping to get some more people into it. They caught on and started chanting with me. Soon everyone was into it, except for Aang, who I could clearly tell had a crush on that Katara girl.

Within a few more moments of chanting, Zuko had leaned in and gave Katara a peck on the cheek. Satisfied, Jade, Kuri and Julia let him stumble back to his seat.

"Can we have someone from Tokyo Mew Mew go now?" asked Jade. Kuri nodded. Being from Tokyo Mew Mew myself, I instantly perked up.

It was very quiet now as Kuri mulled over who she would pick. I could clearly hear the muffled sounds of a certain too-tan-to-be-Japanese-environmentalist-boy coming from a nearby closet, where Kuri had locked him in. I don't know why exactly she put him in there, I just know that's he's there, and Kuri probably intended to do something with him later.

Kuri's eyes trailed over the chalky-faced audience. I wish she'd pick Ichigo. That would be awesome. And if she did pick Ichigo, it would be even more awesome if the wheel landed on me...

"Ichigo, I choose you!" Kuri shouted, much to my surprise.

"What, I'm a Pokemon now?" Ichigo grumbled.

"No, no, you're supposed to go "Pika Pikachu!" or something!" Kuri demanded. "Like, in your case, Ichi-Ichi! Or something!" Ichigo simply stared at her.

"Fine, you are not worthy of being a Pokemon!" she stated. (Somewhere in the distance, the forth wall has been shattered) "Get up here!"

Ichigo stomped up to the stage. She was about to make a grab for the switch when Kuri held it out of her reach. I found this odd, seeing that Ichigo is actually taller than Kuri, but whatever.

"Ah ah ah, you're not using this." said Kuri.

Ichigo was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "And... what am I supposed to use, my hands?" Kuri said nothing, but grinned wider when Ichigo mentioned using her hands. Ichigo gulped.

"You don't mean..." she trailed off. Kuri nodded.

"But- but- why me? What did I do? Why can't I use the switch like everyone else?"

Kuri shrugged. "Eh, messing with you is just really amusing for me. Also, I'm still mad at you for laughing at Kish in last game."

Ichigo sighed. "Well then, I guess there's no way around it." She gripped the edge of the wheel and tried to move it even a little bit. The wheel _did _budge after a while, but it only went to the next name, on the left of Zuko's name.

And wouldn't you know, _my _name was next to Zuko's.

Ichigo bowed her head. "No, no... no...! WHY?" she groaned.

I jumped out of my seat with a cry of joy and landed on the stage in front of Ichigo. Now that I looked at her, I noticed she looked especially pretty today.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Ichigo to Kuri as she walked over to the metal wall behind the wheel. Once there, she proceeded to smash her head into it multiple times until there was a large dent in the wall.

"Uh... Ichigo, I'm pretty sure that's a good way to get brain damage..." trailed off Mint.

Lettuce got up from her seat and led Ichigo away from the dented wall.

"Oh, c'mon, just do it." said Kuri. "I mean, sure, he's your enemy, but it could be worse! He could be ugly, or a nerd. Like Masaya."

"Masaya-kun is not ugly! Or a nerd!" retorted Ichigo. "Right Kish? You're friends with us n..."

I wonder what she's talking about? I really haven't been paying attention... I think I stopped listening after Mint started talking. Something about brain damage? Whatever. I'll just focus on Ichigo. Gosh, her eyes look all sparkly and brown, like hot chocolate, or mocha iced coffee, whatever that is. Hmm... she's still talking. From the way her eyes are pointed at me I think she might be saying something to... me! Aw, crap, I should listen!

"...and another thing, what does Kish have that you like so much Kuri? I mean, Masaya-kun has soft, wavy brown hair, and a tan. Does Kish have a tan? Hm, Kuri? Does he? No! He's paler than a bedsheet!"

I whined, "Aw, am I really that pale?" even though I knew it was true. But hey, is is my fault my planet sees the sun for thirty total days every two years? No, it's not, if you were thinking it was. So stop pestering me about my complextion, Ichigo, and let's move on with the game!

"So... this might be a bad time to ask," I started, "but can we make out now?"

"YES!" shouted Kuri.

"No!" screamed Ichigo.

"Times up, moving on!" said Jade suddenly.

Kuri was shocked. "What? No way! This is my game, I decide when time's up!"

"You did." replied Julia. "Remember? On that sign over there!"

Once again, all eyes turned to a distant wall to read a strange sign that randomly appeared out of nowhere.

Again.

**Rules of STB**

**1. No Yaoi/Yuri at anytime is to be seen (or any of the other stuff that was forbidden, as said in Randomly Appearing Sign numero uno)**

**2. Each player is given a fair chance at spinning, with no alterations what-so-ever**

"Pfft, yeah, right." I heard Taruto mutter.

**3. Couples are given six minutes at the very most to make out with each other. Any longer is forbidden, even if Kuri objects.**

**As stated in the first sign, all players will play by these rules, or be thrown to the rabid fangirls in the basement.**

**-Management**

"Dammit!" yelled Kuri.

_Dammit! _I thought.

"Kish, go sit down." Julia commanded me. "Amu, your turn!"

I growled at Jade, for mentioning the stupid time limit, but floated down to my seat. Ichigo did the same, 'cept she walked. Amu gulped, but got out of her seat and walked to the stage.

"There." grunted Kuri as she forked the switch over to Amu. I could tell she was still pretty pissed that she didn't get to see her favorite couple kiss. Of course, I was pretty pissed too.

"Well then, here goes nothing..." whimpered Amu. She flicked the switch and the wheel started to turn. It turned, and turned, and turned... and turned... yeah. I think you get the idea.

And, guess who it landed on?

"Congrats, Amu, you win a Tadase!" said Kuri, her usual smirk returning.

Amu blushed. "Ah, ah, wait! I don't think I'm ready for-"

"YESH! YEEEEEEEEEESH!" shouted Julia suddenly. "IT'S ABOUT TIME, YOU TWO! WHOO! YEAH! BOO-YAH, SUCK ON THAT, AMUTO! C'MON, AMU, GET UP THERE!"

Kuri sweatdropped. "Uh, she's been waiting for this, y'know?"

Ikuto grinned at Tadase. "Good luck with that, 'Prince'."

As soon as he said that, Julia stopped cheering. Kuri bit her lower lip. Everyone in the audience paled.

"CRAP! He said the _"P"_word!" shouted Kukai.

A furious dark aura surrounded the Seiyo Elementary's King chair. I think that was when I almost wet my pants. His eyes were flaming with rage as Kiseki shouted, "Chara change! Go and punish the insolent peasants, Tadase!

"...W-where did Kiseki come from...?" asked Jade, interrupting the terrified silence from the crowd. "D-didn't we leave the S-Shugo Chara's in the pool room so the Gaurdians couldn't chara change?"

Kuri replied, "I... I don't know. Maybe the same thing that was going on with Mint in the last story is happening with him now? Like, randomly popping in and out for plot devices?"

"That's right, commoner." said Kiseki before disappearing into thin air.

A red, flowing cape appeared around Tadase's neck, along with the usual crown. I watched as the flaming aura around him exploded.

"DON'T... CALL... ME... _PRINCE_!" he shouted. "I am the King! All will bow before me! You!" He pointed to Ikuto. "You will call me Your Highness! Never prince! Do you hear me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Ikuto grinned more. "Sure, Prince."

Uh oh.

"GAAAAH!"

* * *

**-We inturrupt this psychotic chara change fueled rampage for a scheduled commerical break and a small announcement-**

**Kuri rice! Kuri rice! Yum yum yum!**

**Kuri rice is a great new brand of rice, grown fresh and imported fresh from the imaginary third moon of Mars, then mixed with questionable nutrient supplements for a great tasting super-rice! A****vailible in all Canadian habberdasheries in the magical supper-yummy otaku isle! (Please note that the otaku isle is also referred to as the "imaginary" isle, because it's, well, imaginary.)**

**Commercial end.**

**Here's the announcement!**

**Attention: This chapter will now be written in third person view, rather than Kish's view, mainly because Kuri is too lazy to keep it in the correct perspective. Thankyou.**

**-Now for your regular programming-**

* * *

"GAAAH! I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE, COMMONER!"

Kuri turned to Julia. "Quick! Like we discussed! **Operation**: **Amu Chu~!**"

Julia nodded and repeated the message to Jade, who then proceeded to sprint over to Amu, where she picked her up and held her like a battering ram.

"W-what the...?" Amu sputtered.

"Attack!" commanded Julia. "Character-Change-Battering-Ram!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jade charged with a confused Amu in her hold, and pressed the face of her "battering ram" right into Tadase's.

_**Chuuuu~~~**_

The crown disappeared, along with the robe. Tadase stepped back, his face a blushing tomato. Amu was the same, except Jade was still holding her like a weapon.

"What just... did I..." Amu managed to say. "Did, I just kiss... Tadase-kun?"

Julia grinned. "Yep! And he's blushing, too!"

Kuri shrugged. "Well, that was anti-climactic. But now, since it's over with, I think we should move on..."

"What?" exclaimed Julia. "Nooo! I wanna make them do it agaaaain!"

Kuri sighed. "Look, Julia. We have to pu-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH I can't hear you!"

"WE HAVE TO-"

"I'M SORRY, YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP!"

While Kuri and Julia argued about what to do next, the contestants in the room were getting a little bit more casual about the situation.

Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya had planned an escape route, but Allen and Taruto had quickly extinguished that hope by sharing their example of what happened the last time they were here when they had tried to get out.

"Does Kuri _sharpen _her nails, or what?" exclaimed Taruto. **(Author's Note: As a matter of fact, she does, midget!)**

Rhode meanwhile was humming a tune in her seat. Pudding, upon hearing her, leaned over and asked, "Isn't that the "Fun Song" from that American anime SpongeBob na no da?"

Rhode shrugged. "I dunno. Kukai taught it to me. I'm not even sure what an "anime" is, let along SpongeBob. Though, I think Kukai called it a "cartoon"."

"Pudding loves that song na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. "And Pudding knows every word! F is for friends who do stuff together-"

"What is THAT?" yelled Jade. She marched up to Pudding and Rhode, with her books peeking out of a small satchel hanging by her waist.

"It's the Fun Song na no da!" said Pudding. "Do you want to sing it with me?"

Jade shook her head. "No, no, n-n-n-n-no! You're doing it wrong. That's not how it goes! You've completely messed up the words!"

Pudding was lost. "W-What do you mean na no da? That's how they sang it on SpongeBob..."

"Are you gonna teach us how to sing it then, or not?" inturrupted Rhode.

Jade nodded and smiled. "Alright!" She cleared her throat. "Now then, sing it like _this_:

**F** is for **FIRE **that **BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN,**

**U **is for **URANIUM**... **BOMBS!**

**N **is for **NO SURVIVORS**, when you-!"

"Pudding doesn't like that version!" shouted Pudding before Jade could finish.

Rhode was grinning. "I think I like it a whole lot more than the one Pudding was singing!" She was facing Jade now. "What was the last word, by the way?"

Oh, when the author said, "she was facing Jade now", what the author meant to say was, "she was facing where Jade had been standing now", as Jade had already gotten bored and left.

Currently, she was walking over to where Kuri and Jade were playing Rock Paper Scissors in order to figure out what to do next.

"I'm telling you, "tidal wave" is totally a valid movie in RPS!" shouted Kuri.

"And I'm telling you," Jade shouted back, "the title of the game is "Rock Paper Scissors", therefore, the only valid moves in it would be ROCK, PAPER, and SCISSORS! So I win!"

"Well, I have a magical fanfiction notebook with doodles of sexy looking shirtless Kish in it! So I win!"

Jade watched the arguement with interest. Then, she got bored and tugged on Kuri's arm. "Hey, can we get ice cream now?"

Kuri was confused with this sudden proposal. "Ice cream? Now?" She turned back to Julia. "Maybe later, Jade, but right now I'm having a little _discussion _with Julia, and I would really appreciate it if you would agree that "tidal wave" is a valid move!"

Jade tugged on Kuri's arm again. "Come oooooon!" she whined. "You said we could get some later last time! And it's later now!"

"I never said such a thing." protested Kuri.

"Yeah you did." said Julia. "Remember?"

_~Flash-back time!~_

_The group and Komui started to get into a big argument, containing many accounts of things like, "Damn you, curly hair!" and "Get your a*s back here and help us!" So, seeing this as a good distraction, the three fangirls snuck out to the back of the ark. They stepped out the door into the room where the game had all started, still burned black everywhere._

_"Are you sure we should just leave them all like this?" Julia asked Kuri. "I mean, I just started to get closer to Allen. Leaving him here would-"_

_"Can we get ice cream later?" interrupted Jade. She seemed almost completely oblivious to the situation, but happy as a bird._

_"Maybe." answered Kuri. "But right now, we need to get out of here. Komui is sure to unleash Komurin Six on me once he's done "chatting" with his rescue party."_

_~Flash-back over!~_

"Well, alright." said Kuri. "But we're punishing Ikuto right afterwards, okay, Julia?"

Julia sighed. "Fine. But only because we're getting ice-cream."

"Ooh, Ikuto's gonna get _punished!_" said Nagihiko.

"Is he chara changed?" asked Tyki Mikk.

Rima nodded. "Yep."

* * *

**Phew! All done! Sorry for the wait, guys. I'd be surprised if either Julia or Jade was still here...**

**But if you are, what's your favorite ice-cream? Just asking, so I don't end up giving you vanilla and you like chocolate more.**

**Ikuto: **Chocolate is superior.

**Tadase: **Vanilla is better, black cat!


	4. Author's Note, sorry!

**Note! Wow, already a note after only like three earlier posts... sheesh, I'm getting lazy!**

Anyway, I posted a new poll in mah profile.

Yesh, it is important.

Vote for which way you think Ikuto should be punished! (Imma bit stuck here, guys)

Don't wait too long! The longer you wait, the longer I'll have to wait to write the chapter! (And I'll just tell you now- because I am lazy, the time that you wait to vote is DOUBLED in the time I take to put up the chapter. SO, VOTE!)

Thanks!

Oh, and if you have a different suggestion, put it in review form and I'll see if I can incorperate it.

Bai bai! Er... bye bye! (Stinkin' otaku newbs and their silly "kawaii"s and their "kawaii desu"s are startin' to rub off...)

**-Kuri :D**


	5. Chapter five is here! Finally!

**Kuri: TT-TT Sorry this took so long... I bet everyone hates me!**

**Jade: *pats back* Aw, we don't hate you... we're just really upset with you, that's all. At least you updated!**

**Kuri: *sniffle* Yeah...**

**But, I do have an excuse for not updating!**

**HETALIA.**

**It's the most addicting anime I've freaking ever seen and two seconds after watching the first episode I was freaking HOOKED! The episodes are only five minutes long (including the ending credits... they don't even have an opening! Unless you count the title appearing...)I've already watched all the episodes and read the manga and wrote a fic or two about them...**

**One word: Russia. Korukorukorukoru.**

**(I have a thing for adorable, psychopathic characters. He's a yandere, too! Bonus!)**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, D. Gray-Man, Shugo Chara!, or Avatar: The Last Airbender. (Or Hetalia! But that's another story...)**

* * *

"So, how _are _we going to punish Ikuto, anyway?" asked Julia, munching on a spoonful of her caramel flavored ice cream.

She, Kuri, and Jade were sitting on the edge of the stage, eating their frozen treats. Kuri shrugged. She bit into her cone full of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream (the most awesome flavor ever to be invented) and shivered as cold shot up through her two little front fangs.

"I have absolutely no clue. What do you think, Jade?"

Jade, who had strawberry ice cream smeared all over her face, pondered this.

"We _could _throw him into the basement where we've been keeping the rabid anti-fangirls." she suggested.

"Nah, too easy." Kuri replied.

"Well, if we shoved him down there _naked, _that'd probably make him crack." added Julia.

"Better, but..." Kuri shook her head. "...No, that'd be too mean, even for me. I mean, we can't just leave him down there for the fangirls to- er, take advantage of him..."

Jade and Julia were confused. "Why not?" they asked in unison.

Kuri snorted. "Well, we'd have to go down there to get him, obviously. Do _you _want to be stuck in the middle of a bunch of rabid fangirls and a naked Ikuto?"

Julia gulped. "W-Well, wh-when you put it that way, n-n-no, not really..."

"Exactly." said Kuri. "Besides, how would I be able to narrate that? I wouldn't be able to see anything because the fangirls would be swarming him."

Jade swirled her finger around in her cup to get the last globs of ice cream out. "I guess we'll have to find another way to make him crack." she stated.

Just then, Rhode Camelot from D. Gray-Man walked up to them. She eyed the trio with a smug grin on her face.

"What do you need, Rhode?" asked Kuri. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

Rhode shrugged. "Oh, it's not me that needs something. I think it's you."

Kuri slammed her fist down on the stage. "Gosh darn it, Rhode, I told you already!" she snapped. "I'm not taking any friggin' mental help classes, dammit!"

"I don't mean that!" Rhode snapped back at her. "What I mean is, I hear you guys need help with cracking that Ikuto kid."

Julia gave Rhode a suspicious look. "How did you find that out?"

This made the Noah Clan member grin wider. "Oh, a little birdy told me."

"TWEET TWEET!" shouted Pudding suddenly from her seat in the audience.

Kuri sighed. "Fine, spit it out. What is it?"

"I think you're all aware of my... talents... when it comes to making people snap," began Rhode, "I mean, just look at what I did to Lavi that one time in the Ark. I have thousands of ideas for this kind of stuff... see where I'm going with this?"

Julia nodded. "So, you want to help us break Ikuto?"

Rhode nodded in return. "Correct. Well, for a small fee, of course-"

"You're not getting my ice cream." inturrupted Jade. She was dead serious about this and you could tell by the look on her face. Or rather, the way the ice cream on her face was smeared on to look like war paint.

"O...kay... I didn't want any anyway..." Rhode continued, "What I mean is, in return for my "services", you have to let Tyki and me go home."

Kuri shook her head. "Absolutely not." she replied. "I don't make deals with contestants. I'm in charge here."

Rhode leaned back on her heels. "Aw, come on. It's only two people you have to let go... and then, you can get on with your "entertainment". Just two people..."

"No. I am in charge, and you should have to do this for me if I ask, with nothing in return no matter what." stated Kuri firmly. "You people are here for _my_ own purposes. You can't just make decisions on your own. You are going to give us a plan, a good one, and then you will return to your seat and watch us preform it. Understand?"

Kuri did not grin as usual. She stared coldly into Rhode's eyes, not even blinking. (Of course, it _is _a known fact that anime characters do not blink as often as other animated beings) Rhode stared back, not to be deterred so easily.

It went on like this for what seemed like several hours, until Jade got antsy and shouted, "I WANNA DO SOMETHING NOOOOOW!"

Surprised by Jade's sudden outburst, Rhode blinked and that meant Kuri had won. (Because somehow, it had turned into a staring contest. Somehow.)

Rhode bowed her head and sighed. "Fine, I have an idea." she began. "But can we do one more spin around the wheel first? I want to work some kinks out of it before presenting it to you."

"Very well." said Kuri. "That's reasonable. So, the next contestant will be... Julia."

. . .

"WHAT?"

Kuri calmly sipped from her cup of tea. (Which was totally there the whole time) "You heard me." she said. "Remember? I said the girls would be spinning this time... and, if you haven't noticed, Julia, Jade, and I are all girls."

Julia smirked. This would be... interesting.

While this went on, Allen couldn't help but feel a pained, nervous feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He remembered a certain sentence Katara had said once, the first time they were there...

_"Oh yeah. You're that crazed fan-girl who has a crush on Allen."_

Allen gulped.

"Anyway, get up there!" said Kuri, motioning Julia to the wheel. Julia happily strutted up to her and took the switch in her hand. Once she had it, she unceremoniously flicked the switch and the wheel began to turn.

"Not me not me not me...!" prayed Allen furiously.

The silly boy must have forgotten that in this story, the things you especially don't want to happen to you, do.

Ha ha.

"Allen Walker, step ooooon up!" shouted Kuri all game-show-host-like.

"Yay!" said Jade, who was always cheerful.

The exorcist groaned. Julia was cool, when she wasn't being INSANE, but he had a feeling that either she or Kuri planned to do something _sinister _once he got up on that stage.

He was, of course, right.

Allen faced Julia, staring into her eyes. Well, he had to stoop down a bit, because Julia was a good two heads or so shorter than him, but nonetheless he was still looking her in the eyes. She was grinning deviously, but he noticed that on her cheeks there was the faintest hint of... blushing?

(Hey, we may be fangirls, but we're still _girls_)

"You can start now!" yelled Mint impatiently.

Rima rolled her eyes. How dramatic does this have to be? It wasn't like they were in a soap opera or anything...

Without warning, Julia lunged forward and met his lips. Allen's eyes were wide in shock but he soon got used to it. It was a sweet kiss, passionate but also soft. It almost looked cute. Lettuce couldn't take it anymore and sighed, "Awwww!" because it was so cute.

Then things got violent.

Allen was running out of air. He tried to back away but Julia followed him, never parting with his mouth. He started panicking and attempted to push her away but she grabbed his hands and pushed _him _towards the closet. There, she threw him inside (just like how Amu threw Ikuto in her closet when he was staying at her house and she needed to hide him) and then went in after him. The door closed and the lock clicked.

You could hear a lot of banging and scratching sounds coming from behind the door. Occasionally, Allen would scream for help but Kuri prevented anyone from interfering.

(Don't worry, whatever Julia was doing to Allen in there was definitely NOT M rated. If it was, I'd have to change the rating on this story. So quit imagining anything like that, especially you, Kish!)

About ten minutes later, Julia emerged with Allen in tow behind her, being dragged along by his shirt collar. He looked quite disheveled, and was covered cartoonishly in red lipstick marks. (Which was weird, because there wasn't any mention of lipstick in Julia's character description...!)

"You guys were way over the time limit." remarked Lavi.

Nagihiko smirked. "But that's okay," he added, "because that was freaking HOT!"

Everyone gasped at Nagi's perverseness.

"Is he chara-changed with Rhythm?"

Pai studied the purple-haired boy. "Well, he has a pair of large headphones around his neck..."

"Yep. Rhythm has been here." sighed Tadase.

"Wait a minute, Pai, what are you doing here?" asked Sokka.

"I was teleporting back to the home-base dimension that Kish, Tart, and I usually stay at, when I felt some sort of interference in my path and I was brought here." replied Pai monotoniously. He glared at Kuri.

Kuri shrugged the glare off. "Whatever." she muttered. "Anyhoo, I think it's time for a certain Noah to tell me a certain idea of hers..."

"Coming," chimed in Rhode. "...you slavedriver..." she added quietly.

"I heard that!"

"Well, you were supposed to!"

Rhode was about to add something to her remark but was cut short when suddenly, a loud **CRASH! **sounded from the closet.

"What was that?" asked Katara.

Aang pointed to the closet. "It must have come from the closet!" he said.

"Thankyou, Captain Obvious, I think we can all tell by the broken closet door and raging Masaya Aoyama standing in front of it!" yelled Kuri.

(..wait...raging Masaya Aoyama...?)

Aoyama stood outside the closet door (er, more like on top of it, it was on the floor...) and his face was all red. You could see the fire in his eyes and his hair was a mess. He ripped the piece of ducktape off of his mouth.

"FREEDOM!" he shouted, ripping his shirt off. (Because he thinks he has a six pack. He doesn't. xP)

Ichigo's eyes got all sparkly. "Oh, Aoyama-kun!" she gushed. Aoyama ignored her, stomping right over to Kuri and picking her up by her dress's spaghetti straps.

"You!" he growled, their faces less than an inch apart. "You locked me up in a closet, ducktaped my mouth, and left me there!"

Kuri rolled her eyes. Her feet dangled off the ground. "Oh, man up, you big baby." she muttered. "And stop breathing your garlic-smelling breath into my face. It stinks. And it's not like I left you in there for that long..."

"THREE DAYS." shouted Aoyama, interrupting her. "YOU PUT ME IN THERE FOR THREE DAYS. WITH NO FOOD, WATER, OR AIR CONDITIONING!"

While Kuri and Aoyama "discussed" this, Julia picked up on something suddenly and started whispering to Jade.

"Hey, isn't Aoyama dressed kind of rediculously?" she asked her, pointing to the enraged boy threatening Kuri. Jade shrugged.

"I guess." she admitted. "His shirt is off, his face is covered in sparkles from... I don't even know, and his hair is all tussled. Why?"

"Isn't that peacocking?" asked Julia.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, in a loose term of it."

A grin placed itself onto Julia's face. "And isn't that agains the rules?" (Check the sign! It's there!)

Now Jade was grinning. "Why, yes it is!" she replied. "Kuri, could you confirm something for us?"

Kuri struggled out of Aoyama's furious grip and the two explained their observations to her. Kuri's face had an ominous shadow over it.

"Oh, it seems we have a little rule-breaker over here..." she purred, glancing over at Aoyama. Her expression could be compared accurately to a cat about to make the kill on its weakened prey.

Aoyama was confused. He had no idea what Kuri was talking about. But suddenly, he looked down and noticed that his clothes were missing. All of them. He blushed, wondering how that might have happened. Then he saw that Kuri had her notebook in hand and she (along with Jade and Julia) was laughing suspiciously. Aoyama gulped.

"No, don't do it!" begged Ichigo as she was dragged along by Kuri's dress. She refused to let go of it. "Did he even do anything wrong? Why would you do this? Give me some reasons!"

"He's a rule breaker, Ichigo!" Kuri insisted. "A minor offense of peacocking. Not only that, but I _hate _him. There's your reasons." She pried Ichigo's hands from her dress hem and grabbed Aoyama's arm. Then, she promptly threw him into the Bottomless Pitt of DOOM and waited for the screaming to start.

It did not start.

"Wha...?" asked Kuri, after ten minutes of fruitless waiting.

Down at the bottom of the so-called "Bottomless" Pitt of DOOM, fangirls of every shape and sort were gathered, waiting to devour any bishonen prey that Kuri might throw down to them. When Aoyama fell down, though, they all got ignored him, like he wasn't even there.

"Hello, naked bishie here?" said Aoyama. "Aren't you going to get all excited and try to molest me or something?"

One of the fangirls, the most tolerant of them all, looked over at him. "Eh, you're not worth it." she stated.

Aoyama wanted to cry.

"Darn it, I knew I should have put him in the basement with the anti-fangirls!" shouted Kuri, after Lavi went down and told her about what happened. "And I was so looking forward to hearing his shrill, girly cries of tortured virginity-loss."

Julia shrugged. "Calm down, at least we have the satisfaction of knowing he's not worthy of fangirl-raep."

(Yes, it is RAEP. Not rape. Fangirl RAEP is a completely different thing!)

"Next!" shouted Kuri. "Either Jade or someone else is spinning next, I'll get Ikuto another time!"

(Later in the story. Don't worry, I won't forget Lavi either!)

And so, STB moves on.

* * *

**Kuri: There! Updated! And don't you dare say it was too short! But I haven't even started the next one... I'm trying, okay? I don't have an updating process! I just write stuff when I think of it. If I had a deadline, I'd be dead. DEAD. So if I don't update after a month, I'm not dead, okay? And I haven't forgotten, either. I just need to finish it.**

**Thanks~**

**(BTW: Any bishies you want to land on when you spin, Jade? Any at all? Even if they're not here, I could add them... temporarily...)**

**Review or- oh, do I even have to ask?**


	6. Partial Update?

**Here's a little poem, for my VERY patient reviewers:**

_I have started the next chapter,_

_it is coming along fine!_

_If you're wondering when it will be posted,_

_. . ._

_SCREW RHYMING._

_Kuri will cackle with sadistic glee,_

_Jade gets to use her taser!_

_Julia, she's been itching to whack somebody with her mallet,_

_so Aoyama dies soon!_

_Yay?_

_Don't judge my lack of rhyme-ey-ness!_

**~Thank you~**


	7. 7! Kesesesese

**Kuri: Tum ta ta tum! It's here!**

**Katrina: Yes, yes it is. We're not blind, Kuri.**

**Kuri: Hey, I thought you were missing! Or dead! Who let you in here? Security!**

**Katrina: What securi**— ***is shot***

I do not own anything, except for Kuri! Katrina isn't here anymore, as of now... heh heh...

* * *

"Ikuto, it's time."

Kuri stood solemnly at a wooden podium, her gavel in hand. (A gavel is that little hammer the judge holds)

"The court finds you, Ikuto," she said to the handcuffed teen standing below her, "guilty of all charges."

Ikuto crossed his arms, (well, not really, his hands were handcuffed so it was kind of awkward...) retaining a cool look on his face. You'd expect anyone else to start breaking down into sobs (would YOU want to be punished by Kuri?), but Ikuto was calm.

"Excuse me, "your honor," but what were the charges again?" he asked. "You haven't actually told me them."

Kuri snorted. "Don't play dumb, perverted cat!" she grinned. "Didn't we just hold an entire court case, _proving_ your guilt? Now, how could we do that if we didn't know the charges?"

"Actually, we didn't." chimed in Julia. "You just set up a court room, put Ikuto in handcuffs, called yourself a judge, and declared him guilty."

"Right, I knew that!" Kuri continued without hesitation, as she was now used to being corrected for her absent-minded statements.

"But anyway, the charges are: repeatedly teasing, annoying, and molesting a Ms. Hinamori Amu—"

"OBJECTION!" shouted Nagihiko, interrupting her, (why do people keep doing that?) "The first two accusations are true, but my client is not guilty of molesting anyone!"

This made Yaya think, _'Since when was Nagi a lawyer?'_

"Overruled." stated Kuri. "He did, because I said so. And you can clearly see that he was _totally _molesting her if you flip through the manga enough! So there."

"And the punishment?" asked Rhode, who already knew what it was but felt like asking anyway.

"DEATH BY PENGUINS!" blurted out Jade.

"No!" said everyone else simultaneously.

"The punishment…" Kuri replied, "…is tasering to oblivion."

"Woohoo!" Jade cheered, getting her taser ready.

"Are you _insane_?" shouted Ikuto, losing his cool for a second.

"Yes!" answered Kuri happily.

And so, Ikuto was dragged out of the court room by Jade, who quickly slammed the door behind them. You could hear much screaming and sizzling sounds nearby.

"Well, Jade seems to be having fun completing Morgan's request. I think she had it set for "Pile of Ash", Kuri. Should we be worried?" asked Julia.

Kuri shrugged. "Eh, who knows? But you know, that reminds me of something… oh, right!" She ran over to the door, opened it, took out a handful of glitter, and threw it in the direction of Jade and Ikuto.

"Almost forgot the glitter!" she shouted. "But it's alright now! And you look all sparkly, perverted cat!"

**_SLAM! _**The door was shut.

"Well, let's get back to the game, shall we?" Kuri continued. As she said this, the walls of the court room melted away and everyone was back in their seats. Jade and Ikuto seemed to have disappeared, but if you listened closely you could still hear the sizzling and screaming sounds coming from somewhere...

Kuri now held a little microphone. She tapped it a few times, mumbled, "Is this thing on?" and managed to create a loud feedback noise when she got too close to the speakers, which blew up everyones' ear drums. The anime and cartoon characters started grumbling irritatedly.

"Ah, yes, I think it's working now." said Kuri, grinning as the characters from Avatar (who were closest to the speakers) held their ears to keep them from ringing.

"UTAU! IT IS YOUR TURN!" she shouted into the mic.

Utau marched up to the stage and dragged Kukai behind her by the collar of his shirt. She dropped him on the stage.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Kuri. "You're supposed to spin first..."

Utau sighed. "I think we both know who's name it is that the spinner is going to land on." She nodded to Kukai. "Can we just get this over with?"

Kuri nodded. Utau was right, after all, as she _had _intended to make sure that it landed on Kukai's name. (Kuri, cheat? *gasp* No way!)

Kukai had just gotten to his feet when Utau mashed her lips into his and they started making out passionately, with Utau obviously having the dominant pair of lips. She wears the pants in their relationship, as a matter of fact.

"Ewwww!" giggled Pudding and Taruto childishly.

When they finished, Kukai stood on the stage chuckling drunkenly. Utau sat back down in the front row of the audience and started playing games on her phone. (Yep, she's actually already bored!)

"That was fast." remarked Jade, who had returned from her taser session with Ikuto. Ikuto, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

"What now?" asked Julia.

Kuri shrugged. "I dunno, we could go mess with Lavi or something."

"M'kay." agreed Jade.

Julia looked troubled. She tapped Kuri on the shoulder. "Wait, were we supposed to wait to mess with him?" she asked. Kuri nodded.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

This made Julia go pale. She mumbled, "Oh no, I think I've made a terrible mistake..."

Kuri was about to reply, when this happened:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMANS!" shouted a voice from above them. The trio looked up to see Lavi, (to their great surprise) who had stolen the microphone and was standing on top of the giant wheel, dressed in nothing but a fuzzy pink bra, combat boots, and a kilt.

"L-Lavi?" sputtered Jade, "What are you-"

Lavi was far from finished. "THIS NEXT SONG IS ENTITLED, "THAT CREEPY OLD GUY LIVING IN MY CAR JUST HIT ON MY GRANDMOTHER!" AND WAS WRITTEN BY YOURS TRULY ABOUT FIVE MINUTES AGO!" he shouted happily. "ENJOY!"

And with that, he started to sing.

_"That creepy old guy, living in my car, JUST HIT ON MY GRANDMOTHER!_

_Oh God, what if they get married? What if they have kids?_

_I don't want some creepy old guy's two-day-old kids for uncles!_

_Why, creepy old guy? Why did you hit on my Grandomother?_

_I let you sleep in the back seat of my favorite car for so long~"_

"Lavi, give me back my microphone!" shouted Kuri, shaking her fist at him. "And stop spouting that nonsense! Get back in your seat before I come up there and drag you back down myself!"

Lavi stopped singing, and glared at Kuri with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He dropped the microphone.

"SILENCE!" he boomed, while his unkempt hair swayed in front his eyes without his bandana holding them up. "NO ONE SEES THE WIZARD!"

"What does that even mean?" asked Kuri, thoroughly pissed off now. "Why isn't he listening to me? Does he _want _to die?"

Julia chuckled nervously. "Kuri, please don't get mad, but I have to confess something...this is my fault."

Kuri was confused. "What?" she asked. Julia nodded.

"It's my fault he's acting like this, I think. You see, you said that we'd be messing with Lavi for a little bit just for fun, so I took the liberty of... spiking his drink..."

"YOU WHAT NOW?" exclaimed Kuri.

"Oh, don't worry, he's eighteen. So it's legal." Julia said assuringly. "It's just, I thought that Lavi could hold his alcohol better than this. Now, I see, I was wrong..."

**_Flashflashflash~_**

"Kukai, are you taking _pictures?_" asked Utau with disdain.

"Of course I am!" Kukai replied, smiling as he continued to add pictures of a drunken Lavi to his phone's memory. "How often do you get to see a guy in a bra, a kilt, and combat boots, singing drunken karaoke?"

Utau was about to say, "Probably all the time in Las Vegas," but instead she took out her own phone and started taking pictures as well. Kukai wasn't a very good camera man, so she'd have to make up for it. (Otherwise, they'd have nothing but a bunch of blurry photos)

Meanwhile, Lavi had managed to climb down from the giant wheel without breaking his neck.

"And now, I will be singing, "I'm a Cucumber!" by... some guy!" he announced.

_"1...2...3...4..._

_I'm a cucumber,_

_I'M A CUCUMBER!_

_PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO A PICKLE FARM!_

_DA DA! dot da leet deet duh..."_

"Bravo!" shouted Rhode, happy for the distraction. Kuri glared at her. While Rhode continued shouted praise and clapping, Lavi blew kisses into the audience like he was some performer at a concert.

"That's it! Somebody stun him!"

Jade grinned maliciously.

**ZZZZZZ_!_**

Lavi fell over onto the stage, temporarily stunned. He shuttered and twitched as Jade continued to periodically zap him at short five second intervals.

"I'm going to twist his limbs around until I start hearing cracking noises..." mumbled Kuri, marching over to the two.

_**Crack! Snap!**_

"Well, that should do it." said Kuri later, satisfied as she glanced over Lavi's twitching, disfigured, and slightly charred body. "Oh, wait, his nose is still straight..."

"HALT!" inturrupted a voice, "DO NOT ALTER THAT MAN'S NOSE! YOU'LL RUIN THE PERFECTION!"

Kuri looked up from the punishment of her victim to see that the doors in the back of the auditorium had been ripped open, and in the doorway stood the figure of a boy.

"Oh, come on? Another dramatic entrance?" she whined, not really bothered that another person had managed to infiltrate the supposed, "auditorium of doom floating in time and space".

"I ought to make a rule that _I'm_ the only one who's allowed to have a dramatic entrance! I mean, it's like everyone is trying to upstage me!"

"IT WOULD BE A GREAT TRAGEDY TO BREAK SUCH PERFECT SYMMETRY!" the boy continued to shout, apparently not hearing Kuri.

"Oi, Kid... don't just go around telling people what to do." said a voice from behind him, "At least, not so loudly! My head is still spinning from the trip here..."

"This is none of your concern, Liz! Go find Patty before she gets herself lost!" commanded the boy called "Kid", turning to face whoever was in the hallway.

Jade perked up at this. She started to think, _Symmetry... 'Kid'... Liz... Patty..._

"OH MY GOSH IT'S DEATH THE KID!" she shouted suddenly.

"Wh-Who?" asked Allen, going pale. (He had dodged "death" enough already...)

"A guy from this show called Soul Eater." Kuri explained casually. "I wonder what he's doing here...?"

Julia smirked. "His symmetry senses were probably tingling." she joked. (Little did she know that it was actually true!)

"How did he get in here?" asked Ichigo. "Wait, maybe we can get out the same way he came in!"

"Wrong." deadpanned Kuri. "I think I might have brought him here subconsciously, as a plot device. Oh, and one more thing..."

She turned to Jade.

"So, yah wanna spin next?"

* * *

**Kuri: It's a cliffhanger! Because I'm not entirely sure about what to put next! (Weird place to end, right?)**

**Because Julia was wondering, the three of us escaped from the first story via wormhole, but Julia had to go to the bathroom first, so that's why the toilet flushed. (Don't worry Julia, Jade and Kuri got into the wormhole first so you could have some privacy)**

**Thanks for staying with the story for so long, guys! I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update... I'm pretty bad with deadlines, you know? I will _never_ survive highschool, when I get there...**

**Oh, and don't forget! Suggestions are ALWAYS welcomed! I like to take in new ideas. It helps me write the next chapter, and come up with NEW events!**

**Byes~**


	8. It's a Note! Sorry! Again!

ACK! DON'T KILL MEEEE!

Don't worry, guys, I'm not dead. I think...

I can't think extremely clearly, as the evil zombie penguins are currently feasting on my brain for each day forget to update! In order to save my brain from being comepletely digested by the penguins, I have been inspired to finish the next chapter and update sooner! I will! I really will!

Don't forget about me! And please don't hate me for taking so freaking long to update.

I'm pretty lazy on my part as the author, huh? ^^"

Bye! And... I don't know exactly when, but the next chapter _should _be ready soon!


	9. Chapter 9: I'm disappointed with myself

**Kuri: Hello, everyone! And happy waaaay belated birthday, Alfred!**

**Random onlooker: **Who's Alfred?

**Kuri: ...you'd have to be a Hetalia fan to understand. I also want to say I'm probably the worst updater EVER. But, in my defence, my family and I DID go to Maine for a bit on vacation... and on vacation, I don't even know where to FIND a computer. ****Anyway, I don't own anything here, except whatever.**

**Jade: **You're kind of being lazy on the disclaimer, huh? Why is that?

**Kuri: . . .because shut up. . . I am currently not talking. (Don't feel like it)**

* * *

"So, yah wanna spin next?" Kuri had asked.

Jade was about to reply, when suddenly, she had an idea.

Slowly, a smirk made its way across her face and she grinned widely, baring a striking resemblance to the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. She shook her head.

"No thank-you, I think I'll take a penalty challenge instead." she chuckled. Kuri stared at her in shock. Julia did as well. The author does not even know how to describe the looks on some of the anime and cartoon characters' faces.

Kuri then realized that the only reason Jade could be grinning like that and then decide to not spin was if she had an idea, and a fairly ingenious idea at that. Kuri grinned back at her.

"Come on, tell us what it is." said Julia, also catching on.

Jade cleared her throat. "Here's my idea..." she whispered.

The captive audience of animated characters nearby looked on with interest, as well as confusion, while each individual thought to themselves, "This can only lead to something bad, I'm afraid..."

And indeed how right they were. Meh...

"Oh, Allen, could you be a dear and go get that?" asked Kuri, pointing to the door that lead to the fake exit. (You know, the one with the swirling vortex of colors and the pool room which is too far below to jump to unless your the main characters)

Allen looked on at them in confusion. He had a stick loaded with dango sticking out of his mouth and as it turns out he was eating the only supply of food the characters had to survive in the game room in-between updates.

"The door, I mean. Go answer it." she explained.

"B't ders no un' w't'ng n' de o 'er s'de..." he began, the dango in his mouth prohibiting clear speech. (Translation: "But there's no one waiting on the other side...")

Though, as soon as he had said it, a knock sounded from the door.

"Of course..." said Mint with a sigh.

Allen stood up and walked past the auditorium seats, gingerly twisting the doorknob and opening the door. To his (and everyone else's) surprise, a seemingly normal-looking teenager with red hair and a mess of acne on his face was hovering on the other side of the doorway, sitting on a moterized scooter with a brand new magazine in his hand.

"Ahem, um, yeah... your order... I brought it, sir..." said the teenager awkwardly. You could hear his voice cracking in places. He seemed to be a little fazed by Allen's oddly colored hair and the scar traveling down the length of his face, but in any case he placed the magazine in Allen's hands and took out a clipboard. "Sign here, sir." he handed Allen a pen.

"First and last name, please, sir." the teenager added.

Allen slowly took the clipboard and signed his name in pen, silently gaping in amazement at the teenager's motor-powered scooter. (Well, he's from the 19th century, so it would only be natural for Allen to amazed by a lot of things...)

"Thank-you, sir." said the teenager, taking back the cliboard and pen.

Allen nodded without much thought (he was still a bit in shock), but then hastily added as the teenager sped away, "Don't call me, "sir"! I'm only fifteen!" Then he slammed the door shut.

Lavi took this moment to snicker, "Well then, would you rather be called beansprout?" And right as the words left his mouth Allen swiftly beat him on the head.

"Thanks, Allen." said Julia, taking the magazine from his hands. Kuri was holding the bleeding Lavi's head and stroking his hair, giggling in fangirl-ish delight.

"Time for the penalty challenge, everyone!" boomed Jade, as Kuri abandoned nursing Lavi's wounds and set up a small table and a few chairs on the stage.

Julia held up the magazine. "Within the pages of this book, there lies the deepest, darkest, and, well... _strangest _secrets that each of you anime and cartoon characters have _never _revealed to any each other!"

A collective gasp from each onlooker filled the room, sufficiently satisfying the three "hostesses." The multitude of trapped "contestants" looked at each other, both with worry and suspiscion in their eyes.

"For the penalty challenge, we will be reading this magazine to you..." continued Julia, "_out loud, _and displaying the pages to you on the big screen right here." she patted the large television screen connected to a camera that was held up by a stand. When the magazine was placed underneath the camera (which pointed down to the table) whatever page was open was displayed on the television.

"And yes, many of you will be thoroughly embarassed and humiliated." assured Jade.

"Let's begin, shall we?" asked Kuri with a smug grin on her face. Tyki Mikk buried his face in his hands, waiting for it to all just end.

Julia flipped through a few pages of the magazine, as if searching for a suitable story. She eventually found one, and placed the magazine underneath the camera.

Once again, a collective gasp filled the room. Taking up two full pages was a huge picture of what looked a like a closet, filled with all sorts of pictures and items that all had to do with one solitary person: Ichigo's "boyfriend", Aoyama Masaya.

Ichigo turned a similar shade of red to that of a tomato.

Jade read the article on the next page aloud:

* * *

**Obsession!**

Photography by: Jade  
Article by: Kuri

Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the group of heroines Tokyo Mew Mew, has been reported to keep a love shrine dedicated to her annoyingly perfect boyfriend, decidedly giving her a creepy stalker-like reputation!

Pictured in the last two pages is what seems to be a _shrine _dedicated to local tan love interest Aoyama Masaya, also know as the boyfriend of a miss Ichigo Momomiya.

The reporters and photographers of this magazine stumbled upon this shrine while researching the orgin of Ichigo's birth-given name, which no reporter here can imagine for the life of them why any parent would name their child "strawberry". I mean, really, it's a fruit...

Returning to the story at hand, Ichigo seems to have taken things from her boyfriend's household to keep in her closet-shrine, which from our resources was without his knowledge. This shrine would make most possessive girlfriends seem homely by comparison. Just to name a _few_ of the objects she has taken, the collection includes two socks from his sock drawer, a lock of hair, a shirt, three of his used toothpicks and a napkin, along with several photos from different points in his life, from infanthood to teenage years.

There also seems to be lipstick marks all over the main picture in the center of the closet-shrine...

Seriously, now. What the _fruit_ is wrong with people?

* * *

Kish cleared his throat, glancing awkwardly around the room. He looked at Ichigo, who's blush was giving off more heat than the freaking _sun_, and then he burst out laughing.

"Heh, oh, my... pfft, w-wow! HAHAHA, what- I thought _I _was the one with the obsession!" he cried, almost falling out of his chair from laughing so hard. Ichigo was too embarassed to reply. A few of the of the other audience members also started cracking up, while the majority of them just stared at Ichigo in shock and had no idea how to react.

Julia continued flipping through the pages. Suddenly, an article with a small picture in the corner caught her eye. She grinned, then looked at Kuri.

"Did you find something embarassing...?" asked Jade, walking over to her green-clad friend. Julia nodded, chuckling darkly.

"Oh, I did. I most certainly found something embarassing. It's a little shocking to me, but I can't wait to see how our "audience" reacts..." Julia replied, a shadow ominously covering her eyes. "...though, I might end up dead for it..." she added under her breath.

"On with the next article!" commanded Kuri impatiently. Jade took the magazine from Julia's hands and put it under the camera again.

This time, there was no collective gasp to fill the room. There were no people getting red in the face, nor was anyone laughing anymore.

Just dead silence, and the eyes of every person in the room staring straight ahead at the TV screen.

Julia gave Kuri a look that sheepishly pleaded, "Forgive me," but Kuri glared at her with her now angrily narrowed eyes. Her violet irises glowed with a burning intensity, and the two co-hosts couldn't help but pale a little as they for once were on the recieving end of Kuri's angered glare.

Jade cleared her throat nervously. "A-Ah, here's the next article..."

* * *

**Lies! Or is it Scandal?  
**(Partially nuts) STB Hostess is a Closet Yaoi Fangirl?

Article by: _Anonymous  
_Picture by:_ Anonymous_

Anyone reading the Spin the Bottle: Anime and Cartoon Style series should definitely know who the person pictured [upper right corner] is!

But what is this? A strange picture, isn't it? What it seems to be, is... a picture of the alleged STB hostess, Kuri, reading fanfiction!

**But not just _any _fanfiction.**

_**Yaoi **_**fanfiction.**

That's right! It seems that Kuri, a once thought rabid yaoi hater, has actually been converted to the dark and amazingly smexy side! Kuri was caught reading a steamy yaoi lemon (though looking very red in the face as she did so) by our photographers while they _happened_ to be peeking in through her window. Completely by chance. During this, Kuri turned around from facing her laptop and spotted the photographers photographing her, and seemed to grow enraged and embarassed. She immediatly slammed her laptop shut, walked out the door and chased our (very brave) reporters until they were cornered in an alley.

PS, _you _can do a twonderfully generous thing and donate now, to help pay for our reporters' and photographers' extensive medical bills!

When questioned about the secret yaoi dabbling, Kuri reportedly grew even more flushed and broke into a rant, as recorded like this:

"Okay, fine! I'll admit it! I've gone to the yaoi side! So what? It's not my fault! The yaoi fangirls... I swear, they're contagious! And they grow on you, like fungus! Until you force yourself to go see what they're so obsessed with and then you're horrified! But then, after you slam the laptop closed, you just... peek, a little bit, because then you're curious. And then, you find youself thinking, "No, this is horrible! I don't even- w-wait, this... wow... I... oh, God, that's... so, hot...! But, it's so wrong! I don't... agh!" And then, you find yourself looked at that stuff more and more and then you're hooked! Justl like that! _And that's not even all of it! _It was Hetalia! It _CHANGES YOU, _man! I just couldn't help it! I came to the Hetalia fandom _not being able to stand _yaoi, but then, before I knew it, I was supporting three yaoi pairings! THREE! RoChu, SuFin... even ChibitaliaxHoly Roman Empire! But... it seems so right! Don't judge me! I don't support incest, at least, like all the other rabid-obsessed yaoi fangirls do! Because I'm not one of them! I dabble! So I don't support China/Japan, or Germancest, or USUK which feels like incest! So there! HAH!"

**It has not been confirmed if Kuri also supports yuri, alongside the yaoi.**

* * *

Kuri's face turned the same shade as lava jutting out from a volcano, but this time out of rage, not embarassment. She was just about to strangle her two co-hosts when she realized that her anger would be the perfect fuel to take something out on her contestants. It would be best if they suffered, mentally or physically... That _was _the whole point of this place, after all.

She decided that Death the Kid would be her first target.

"Kid! You there! Get up on the stage, before I pop your head off!" she commanded.

Death the Kid pouted, crossing his arms and positioning his feet, legs, and fingers in a way that (besides those three darned god-forsaken stripes in his hair!) made him perfectly symmetrical. He snorted.  
"I do not need to obey your whims! I am Death the Kid, the son of Death!"

Kuri rolled her eyes. She took him by the back of his jacket and dragged him onstage.

"D'ya think she's mad at us?" asked Jade, turning to Julia. Julia grinned, but a shadow fell across her face.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely pissed."

Kuri sat down in the center of the front row, and suddenly she had an extra-long _whip _curled up in her left hand.

"Wh-What are you going to do with that...?" stuttered Kid, backing up slightly.

Kuri smirked ominously and soon the whip in her hand began to spark with electricity. She started whipping at Kid's feet and as Kid jumped around on one foot to the other, trying to evade the electric blows, she cackled, "DANCE, SLAVE, DANCE!"

Kuri continued laughling like some sort of mental-asylum prisoner and the other members of the audience all turned to Jade and Julia. Each gave them a look that clearly said, "Well, she's snapped. If she uses that whip on us, too, it'll be on YOUR heads!"

Julia sweatdropped and Jade gulped. "Crap..." they both said quietly.

Julia put a hand on Kuri's shoulder. She ducked quickly whenever Kuri pulled the whip back before it could hit her head.

"K-Kuri, if you're ...upset... about us finding out about the whole "closet yaoi" thing..." she began, "...it's alright! I mean, n-no one's- AGH! Watch where you're tossing that whip!- no one's perfect, right...? Er, I'm sure it'll be okay as long as you're not rabidly obsessed with it! So, please, don't be upset!"

Kuri briefly stopped attacking the poor boy-shinigami onstage and calmly looked up at Julia. Her lips were pursed into a straight line and her eyes were dull and serious.

"...I'm not upset." she stated. "...this is just really fun."

The solumn stare broke into a wild a grin and Kuri continued whipped at Kid's feet. Julia sighed in relief.

"Good news! We're not gonna die!" she exclaimed, jumping around in excited circles with Jade. Eventually, as punishment for finding out about Kuri's secret, all captive animated characters were forced to get up on the stage and recieve "dance lessons", curtesy of Kuri's newfound whip.

"Can I try using it?" asked Jade, pointing towards the weapon in Kuri's hand. Kuri laughed.

"HAHAHA no. I'm still mad at you guys." she muttered, continuing to whip at the stage and not even bothering to look at the two co-hosts.

It was later decided that they would continued the "game" and for a penalty challenge, an article would be read from the magazine about the person who was being penalized.

"Okay, I guess that I deserve that embarassment for taking so long to update." Kuri admitted later.

**AND THE GAME GOES ON!**

* * *

**Julia: **Nooooo! I thought you'd make this longerrrr! D:

**Kuri: ^^" I'm sorry! I'm trying, alright?**

**Jade: **Join us next time on Spin the Bottle: Anime and Cartoon Style! ;D


	10. Note

New chapter *should* be released tomorrow.

Sorry guys!


	11. GOSH I AM SO TIRED IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT

**Kuri: I updated! Praise me! Bow down to the awesome me! Kesesesese~**

**Julia: Who...who is this...?**

**Kuri: Oh, sorry, I was practicing my Prussia impression. Hi guys! No, I didn't die, but you probably all want to kill me...**

**Jade: :) *prepares hanging rope***

**Kuri: Yeahokaywhatever BEGIN READING. (And don't smile when you're about to hang someone! Dx)**

**I do not own anything except blah blah blah concepts, one character, blah.**

* * *

"Happy Halloween, everyone~!" sang a cheery voice. "Guess what? I brought decorations and also costumes for everyone!"

Kuri, the owner of the voice, was met with only silence. She coughed.

"Um, hello? Anyone here?" she asked.

The room (except for her) was completely empty.

Suddenly a white owl flew in through the window (I have no idea where it came from… and, now that I think about it—where did the unbarred/non-electrified _window _come from?) and dropped a white envelope into her hands. Kuri grinned.

"Yes! I must have _finally _gotten my acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, turning around and holding the letter up in the air just like in a Legend of Zelda game. (Duh, duh, duh, DAAA!)

But sadly, upon opening it, she learned that it was no such thing.

_Dear reader,_

_ You took too long to update, so… the people you had in the story all kind of died from starvation after a Mr. Allen Walker ate all of their food and drank all of their water._

_That's too bad._

_Anyway, remember to feed your subordinates and your prisoners because we will not revive them for you next time._

_Sincerely,_

_The Staff_

_P.S. Characters will revive once the package we sent you is opened._

Kuri raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what package—?"

**_WHOMP!_**

A package wrapped in plain brown paper went flying in through the window and smacked Kuri in the head.

"Oh… _that _package!" she mumbled. "Ow…!"

Kuri opened it and the entire cast of characters in this fan fiction who had all been sprawled over the floor sat up. (I didn't feel like mentioning the dead bodies earlier) Jade and Julia were not there, though.

"Eh? Jade, Julia! Where a~re you~?" called Kuri.

"Are they missing?" asked the newly revived Pai. Kuri nodded.

She wandered around and then found a note on the floor.

_Dear Journal,_

_Julia here again. I've now lost track of what week we've entered in waiting for Kuri to update... Writing in you is the only think keeping me sane, or at least mostly sane, I believe. The rest of the anime and cartoon characters—as I've already told you before—have all passed away after Jade and I BORROWED (NOT stole!) the rest of their food rations. Now we are down to about two grapes and a slice of ham. Once those are gone it will just be me, all alone with Jade, whom I fear I will have to kill and eat in order to survive… but, seeing as so far I've noticed that the heterochromatic is happy pretty much all the time, I think she'll enjoy a nice life in the toilet plumbing once I poop her out. Probably._

Kuri blinked. "What the Hetalia…?"

"WE'RE SAVED!" screamed two voices all of a sudden.

Julia, the owner of the first voice, latched onto Kuri immediately. "Oh, thank GOSH, we're not gonna die!" she laughed. "Do you have any food?"

"Hola, Kuri!" giggled Jade, the second voice. "Me and Julia almost starved to death! Isn't that funny? Well, I mean, earlier Julia was looking at me kind of weirdly… but we're okay now so everything's all better!" She was beaming.

"No, seriously, do you like have a sandwich or something on you?" continued Julia. "Anything? _I could eat a horse right now! _Or a whole person! Specifically, a _heterochromatic_ person!"

"What?" Jade asked naively.

"Hunger can do strange things to girl's mind, young one." replied Julia solemnly.

…

"Well, in any case, it's Halloween, you guys!" said Kuri, hoping to break the somewhat awkward silence. "I brought decorations…" She snapped her fingers and then the auditorium was fully decorated for Halloween. "…and costumes for everyone!"

Another snap of the fingers and everyone was in costume.

Jade had on a Ruko Yokune cosplay (if you wanna know what Ruko looks like, go Google it). She twirled around in it, only to find that it was a bit too big.

"Oops, sorry." apologized Kuri. "I forgot that Ruko is taller than all of us." She wrote in her notepad and the clothes adjusted themselves.

"What's she supposed to be?" asked Lavi, pointing to Jade.

"An UTAUloid." Kuri replied. "I picked her because Ruko has heterochromatic eyes like Jade, except one of Jade's eyes is green, not red, but it'll do. No colored contacts mean less damage on the eyes."

"Utau…loid…?" repeated Utau confusedly.

"UTAU is a program. No connection to Hoshina Utau, Utau." Kuri clarified.

Julia looked over herself in her bat costume. It was form fitting, had a hood that had bat-ears on top, and came with black wings sticking out from the back. The hands also had claws at the ends of the fingers. She looked pretty cool, she realized—kind of kickass, like a scary superhero or a super-villain.

Kuri rubbed the back of her head. "Err, sorry. I didn't know what you guys would like for costumes, so I kind of just winged it." The girl/demon/cat/fan-girl/elf/alien/_whatever_ _she is_ was dressed up as an evil queen, naturally. She laughed into a fancy black lace fan. "I love this holiday!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "_Great_. She was already evil; now she's royalty. How much better can this day get?"

"Much better, thanks for asking, Zuzu!" replied Kuri happily. "Now we're gonna take another break from the game and throw a party!" she cheered.

The four groups of anime/cartoon show characters looked up at her hopefully. Perhaps they would have fun, like at the end of the game party from last time?

"And _we _will be organizing the activities!" added Jade and Julia.

And, as usual, the captive characters all groaned.

Kuri pulled out a sheet of paper entitled, "Guest List"

"Here are the people who will be coming! Which will be all of you, of course!" she announced. "Also, what you will be going as!"

**TMM:  
Kish, Pai, & Tart – Vampires  
Lettuce – Mermaid  
Ichigo – Catwoman  
Mint – Goth Princess  
Pudding – Circus Acrobat  
Zakuro – Gypsy**

**DGM:  
Allen – Clown  
Lenalee – Witch (not the ugly kind, but not the good kind either)  
Lavi – Rabbit (ha ha)  
Rhode – Herself (Rhode is scary enough by herself, dang it!)  
Tyki – Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji**

**ATLA:  
Aang – Avatar Roku  
Katara – The Painted Lady  
Sokka – Wang Fire (him and that beard/mustache combo…)  
Toph – Badger-Mole**

**SC:  
Utau – Half-demon/half-angel  
Kuukai – Tony Hawk  
Amu – Tomato (blame Ikuto, it was his idea.)  
Rima – Clown (like Allen)  
Nagihiko – Nadeshiko  
Yaya – regular Princess**

**SE:  
Death the Kid – Grim Reaper (duh)**

"I think that'll work." said Julia, nodding her head in approval.

Patty and Lisa (Death the Kid's weapons) had been standing at the back. Patty whined, "Heeey why don't I get to dress up?"

Kuri glared at them. She decided she was going to be lazy and said, "I don't want to pick out more costumes. Good bye!" and with a scribble in her notepad they were gone. Death the Kid wondered why he was still here and hadn't used Patty and Lisa to beat the crud out of the three female captors while they had still been here.

Amu flushed. "Wh-Why am I going to be a tomato? Am I fat or something…?"

"No, no, not at all!" said Tadase comfortingly right away. Amu smiled and thanked him happily.

Ikuto smirked. "_I_ actually picked it because you seem to flush whenever you're around me, but yeah, you _do _need to lose a little weight, now that I think about it."

Amu's face turned red(der) with anger and she screamed at him, "Why do you always tease me so much?"

Kuri clapped her hands. "Okay! Bobbing for apples time!"

At the mention of the word "apple," Julia immediately perked up and practically flew over to the bucket where the game would take place.

"Apples? As in _food_?" she asked; her eyes growing wide. "MINE!"

Kuri tried to stop her, "Ah, wait, don't do tha—" But Julia dunked her head in before she could finish.

**_ZZZZ! _**

Julia whipped her head back up and blinked. She had been electrified, and her hair stood literally on end, like there was a brown porcupine on her head. She stared at the bucket confusedly.

"I…I didn't get an apple…" she mumbled perplexedly. Her skin and clothing was both a little singed.

Jade tapped her on the back apologetically. "Sorry, it was my idea. I really liked "playing" with Ikuto so I was gonna have him go first and get shocked…"

Julia sulked silently. "Just get me a granola bar…!" she cried.

Next up on the "games" list was Pin the Tail on Somebody.

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be "Pin the Tail on the Donke—yowww!" shouted Zuko. He turned around. "Who did that?"

He found that Kuri was standing behind him holding a three foot long needle with a cloth donkey tail at the end in her hand. She had gently poked him in the leg with it.

"That's a… really big needle." said Zuko. He gulped when he realized that with enough pressure it could have easily gone right through his leg. Meanwhile, Jade and Julia were handing out more of the way-too-long-pin-on-needle donkey tails to the other "players".

Kuri explained, "You take the tail and a put on a blindfold. We put up a donkey poster over on that wall over there," she pointed to the wall with the poster, "and then you try and feel your way over to it. We'll tell you when someone's won or has a needle sticking out from their abdomen."

The three girls spun everyone around and then waited for them to start moving. When the anime and cartoon characters began to move, the three of them made sure to stay as far away from them as possible.

"Couldn't some of them, like, _die_ in this game?" asked Jade.

Kuri nodded. "Oh, yes, most definitely."

Julia happily wolfed down a large sandwich.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kuri, pointing to the sandwich.

Julia swallowed. "This? I got it from that table over there onstage… with the picture of a turkey on a card on top of it…"

On the right side of the stage, just as Julia said, there was a table with the turkey card on it. Massive plates of food were stacked up all around it.

Jade walked over and picked up the card. "It says, "Happy Thanksgiving, from the folks at …"

Kuri blinked. "Thanksgiving!" she exclaimed. "It can't be November already, can it?"

"I can help with that!" said Aang, taking off his blindfold and running over to them.

"What, do you have a cell phone with the date on it or something?" inquired Julia.

Aang shook his head. "No…what's a cell phone? Anyway, when we were waiting for you to update and were like, starving to death, Sokka kept track of the days by writing on my head with this odd ink-producing object called a, "marker"."

He bowed and they could see that there literally was a calendar drawn Aang's shiny bald head in thick black marker.

"So, today's the eighteenth of November?" asked Kuri.

"Wait, that's not right." corrected Julia, "You guys died…I mean… kind of passed out_…_from starvation about six days ago. That's where the calendar stopped."

"That means today is Thanksgiving!" shouted Jade.

"Aahhh!" screamed someone from the "Pin the Tail on Someone" game area. Kuri grinned sheepishly.

"Eh, maybe it's time to stop them…?" she suggested.

The rest of the anime and cartoon characters were rounded up. Nagihiko (dressed as Nadeshiko) had the wound that Rima had inflicted on him with her tail-needle dressed, and luckily it wasn't too serious. Rima refused to admit if she had done it intentionally or not.

"What're we doing?" asked Kish.

"Today is Thanksgiving. We will be celebrating it." answered Kuri.

Most of them—err, no, make that everyone—was instantly confused.

"The heck is that?" grumbled Taruto.

"Oh, right, I forgot that none of you are from America." Kuri sighed. "Could you guys explain it to them?"

Julia looked at her heterochromatic friend/accomplice/co-tormentor. "Eh, I saw your profile here… and I can't help but get the feeling that you're either Australian or British." she said, looking at Jade. "So you wouldn't really know or care about this holiday, right?"

Jade didn't reply. She was giggling while reading her book, which she seemed to take everywhere with her.

"…I guess you won't be explaining anyway, whether I guessed right or not." Julia muttered.

"What country are you from?" asked Kuri.

"That doesn't matter and will not be revealed." Julia replied. "But as a member of this fan fiction, I automatically have access to every piece of information available on the internet that is both real and quite possibly false, including details on the American holiday of Thanksgiving."

She turned to the captive animation characters, who were still rather confuzzled (which is now officially a word in the author's mind-dictionary).

"So here's the thing." she began. "Some British people came over to America on a boat. Wait, no, make that a couple of boats. They had no freaking clue what the heck they were doing when they got there, so a lot of them died. But then, they made friends with some really tall native people that wore feathers on their heads who taught them some tricks on how to survive, and they started to fail at life a little bit less."

Lettuce spoke up, "E-Excuse me, I've studied a little bit of American culture, I don't think that's how it went—"

Regardless, Julia kept going and cut her off. "They eventually had a whole lot to eat after a good harvest, and they celebrated by having a huge feast and invited the natives, too. They partied hard for three days and then they got sick of it so they stopped. And so, once a year in November, Americans eat themselves sick around the date of the first day and then sleep it off the next morning. The end."

Kuri clapped enthusiastically. "That was beautiful." she commented.

"So… let's eat!" said Lavi.

The all ran over to the table; wanting to claim their ideal seat. Oh, and to make sure they got a proper helping before a-certain-Exorcist ate all of it for them.

"Eh? There's name tags." said Rhode. "And I'm sitting next to Allen!" she perked up.

"I'm on his other side…" said Lenalee. "…and I'm also next to Lavi."

Amu sat down at her spot and then Tadase and Ikuto sat down on both sides of her, because that's where their name tags were.

"You planned this, didn't you?" asked Tadase, looking at Kuri. Kuri nodded shamelessly. Obviously, she had planned on semi-continuing the game while the feast was going on by putting certain love interests next to each other.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was nose-to-nose with Amu again and Amu was turning the same color as a Shirley Temple soda.

"Hey, you cut that out, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! She's _my_ girlfriend!" whined Tadase.

"As I seem to recall, you two broke up, and that makes her available, right?" teased Ikuto. "Besides, just how many times has she let _you_ sleep in her bed with her? I can count off a few times for me…"

Tadase blushed. "Amu, you…what…?"

Amu's face lit on fire. "No! It's not what it sounds like! I mean, it kind of seems like… ah…no, it's not! I mean, he was sick… and, uh…!"

"I'm sensing a love triangle going on." snickered Sokka. Then Katara reminded him about Suki, Princess Yue, and Toph, and he shut up.

Kuukai put his arm around Utau. Her cheeks got the slightest tinge of pink and she looked the other way.

"Come on, you like sitting next to me, like this." insisted Kuukai.

Utau crossed her arms. "So what if I do? I see bowls of ramen over there. I think we both know what's going to happen once those get passed by here." She looked at him. "Race me?"

He smirked. "You're on."

Nagihiko—now no longer dressed a Nadeshiko—sat next to Rima. He was beaming brightly.

"You look happy." remarked Rima.

Nagihiko smiled at her. "Well, this "Thanksgiving" celebration has probably been the most sensible thing we've done since we got here." he said.

Rima stared at her plate.

"You know, before you "accidentally" stabbed me with that needle, you looked pretty cute in your little clown costume, in my opinion." added Nagihiko.

"Are you chara changed with Rhythm?" asked the small blond girl suspiciously.

"Actually, no." he replied.

Rima smiled. "In that case, I'll admit that you made a very convincing girl; dressed as Nadeshiko."

This caused Nagihiko's smile to fade slightly. "Somehow…I can't help but feel like that was an insult…" he muttered.

"Okay, everyone! Grab what you can!" commanded Kuri. "Or it will be fed to Allen as leftovers!"

They all did as such, and no plate was left untouched. As it turns out Kuri had not been kidding and Allen quickly finished an entire serving platter of turkey, and then another plateful of ham.

Within the hour everyone was full, yes, even Allen. Actually, that was the only time any of the other Exorcists had ever seen him seem to put on a little bit weight—his stomach was bloated, just like in a cartoon. (They were all usually on anime diets, in which none of them ever gained any weight no matter what)

"Allen's turned into a human dango…" murmured Ichigo. "Should we be worried?"

Toph waved it off. "He'll be fine. He just needs to run really fast for about three seconds and he'll be his normal unnaturally-fit-no-matter-what self again."

Kuri looked around. "Is everyone finished?"

Yaya, the ever hyper Ace's chair from Shugo Chara that the author keeps forgetting to mention, was enjoying a sweet slice of cherry pie.

Kuri smiled. "Good!" and the food disappeared, to Yaya's dismay.

And so, the game continued. Kuri rebuilt the stage, and the contestants sat down in their seats.

"I'm afraid Kid's gotta go. I'm bored with 'im." said Kuri.

Jade frowned. "What?"

Kuri shrugged. "I'm making a portal for him to leave in. He just can't stay here for too long. Trapping the regular anime and cartoon characters here is one thing, but I don't want Shinigami on my back about kidnapping his son."

The red and blue eyed girl shook her head violently. "No...no way! He just... no!"

Despite Jade's protests, a portal was opened and fenced off from the other players, who had rebelious looks in their eyes. Death the Kid calmly stepped up to the portal.

"Wait!" Jade cried. She ran up the stage steps and stood in front of Kid.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

Jade blushed a little. "Um, I, w-well-"

Kid finished her sentence for her by kissing her on the cheek. When he backed off, he looked just as surprised about it as her.

"You always... you always poised yourself symmetrically. It was attractive." he explained somewhat sheepishly. (Kid? Sheepish? What kind of crack fic am I writing?) Then, he jumped into the portal, where it closed and vanished without a trace.

Jade lightly put her fingers on the spot where she had been kissed. "I knew it would work." she said. She had purposely always stood in a position that aligned her body symmetrically, which was Death the Kid's weak point. She had never expected it to work so well.

Kuri cleared her throat. "Eh hmm, yes, well then. Good work there Jade. Congrats. Too bad he's never coming back. You have a fanfic account? I'd support that pairing. Pfft. Kidding, I don't support OCxCanon-character. Okay, so... let's see who goes next?"

"I suppose you'll be ending the chapter on a cliffhanger again?" asked Katara.

Kuri nodded. "Of course!"

* * *

**Bye! I'm not sure what to write for the next chapter... plus it's eleven o'clock (23:00?) at night on Thanksgiving as I write this...**

**Got any ideas for a chapter? I will most likely use it if you want it put in. Heck, I'll probably get down on my knees and thank you. *hating my eternal writer's block***


	12. Chapter 12: It's a Crack Chappie

**I don't own anything. This chapter is a compilation of review suggestions...I enjoyed writing it. Now, let us see what happens when we mix three or four reader-ideas together, hm?**

**Sorry for the long wait! I tried to make this one longer. I ended up with a chapter chock-full of crack... see what your suggestions have DONE?**

** ...I love it. Continue doing so.**

* * *

Kuri snickered. Then, she started to chuckle. The chuckle grew into cackle, and then she burst out laughing in a way that closely resembled the way Road laughed after she pierced Allen's left eye with a candle and licked the blood off of it in episode eleven. She held her stomach because she was laughing so much and eventually she fell to the ground laughing.

"Hello, readers!" said Jade with a wave. Julia stood next to her. They faced the... camera?

"Here's what you missed inbetween the last chapter and this one." Jade continued. "Toph took a spin on the wheel, and somehow it landed on Tyki Mikk. Obviously, they refused to finish that turn. Which is totally understandable, especially on Toph's part; Tyki's waaaay older than her! So Kuri decided to only punish him. Don't ask me how that logic works out."

Julia pointed to a room on the left. "For his penalty challenge, Kuri put him in a locked room over there, where he was forced to watch these really weird videos called... what was it called? Hentai videos?"

Jade nodded.

"Ew." Julia shuddered. "Her plan was to make him lose a whole lot of blood from a nosebleed, so he'd pass out. According to her, his punishment should be finished soon."

They looked over at Kuri. Jade explained, "She figured it'd be really painful to lose all that blood through his nose, so she's kind of gone cuckoo from excess sadism, if you know what I mean."

Julia smirked. "What do you mean, _gone _cuckoo? She's _been _cuckoo!"

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"Ah, the videos must all be done." said Kuri, suddenly regaining her composure. She got up off of the floor and walked over to the doorway, where Tyki should have passed out in the room by that time.

The rest of the anime and cartoon characters crept up tentatively behind her. As she reached for the doornob, they braced themselves for the aftermath of the bloodbath they were about to see.

"Oh my god!" screamed Lenalee. They all looked down and found that blood was seeping out from underneath the door.

Kuri shrugged. "I half expected that." She opened the door.

**_SHPLUGSHH-!_**

A virtual explosion of blood burst forward from the room. It flooded the auditorium, knocking Kuri and everyone standing behind her off of their feet. It flowed into every nook and cranny, and when it finally stopped flowing, everyone found that they could stand in it at about knee depth.

"Ugghh... this is disgusting!" groaned Mint.

Taruto floated above everyone. "Never have I been happier to be able to fly." he commented. Kish and Pai nodded in agreement.

"It's…not…_that _disgusting…" Lenalee told herself, although she seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating, "…it's just like my Boots of Blood…yeah, that's it…" She looked like she was about to vomit.

Tyki's body came floating out of the room. His face was deathly pale, and he was unconscious, just as Kuri said he would be.

"Not only is this completely gross, but, how is this even _happening__?_" asked Sokka. "It's a scientific impossibility!'

Pai scoffed. "That's typical human thinking. You obviously aren't educated enough to realize that the average Japanese anime character has around fourty-five hundred gallons of blood running through their veins, so obviously this would be more than possible. It would be odd if it _didn't _happen, unless he was utterly disgusted by hentai, which is rare in even the most innocent or controlled males-"

_**"IT IS TIME!"**_

The ground shook as Kuri used her loud-boomy-voice...thingy...to interrupt Pai.

Kish covered his ears in pain. "HOLY CRAP!" he shouted. "LOUD!"

Taruto did the same. "COULD YOU GIVE US A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU BLAST OFF OUR EARS?"

Pudding tapped on Taruto's shoulder. "Why are you shouting na no da?"

"WHAT?" both aliens asked. It became evident that the two had lost their hearing. Pai, who was also covering his ears, seemed to have lost his as well.

Kuri smiled unapologeticallly. "Sorry, heh heh! I just figured I'd tell you guys that **_IT IS TIME_ **for a change in point of view for this chapter!" She looked to her audience. "I will choose the person..."

She pointed to Taruto. _**"YOUUUUUUU!"** _

*poof!*

I blinked. What did she mean by, "a change in point of view"? I mean, that what I think she said... I still couldn't hear anything very well. In fact, the only reason I heard Kuri was because she had used her loud boomy voice.

Oh well. It's probably nothing.

The old hag was sobbing again. Apparently, Kuri had found what looked like an... Aoyama voodoo doll? I have to admit, thinking about what the tan-jerk is doing right now (probably doubling over in pain) is kind of amusing. I chuckled.

The ponytail kid is trying to tell me something now, I think. Er, I mean Sokka is. What is he saying? I see his mouth moving but no words are coming out.

"What did you say?" I ask him. But, for some reason, I can't hear my own voice. So I shout, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sokka flinches when I shout. He says something back, angrily, but I still can't hear him. So I shrug and walk away.

What? It's his fault for not speaking up.

Kuri runs through some more contestants. She also spins the wheel herself, and forces a smooch on Kish, even though it landed on someone else. Hah hah. Then she makes some of the girls spin again. Some much for following the rules she set up... now that I think about it, where did those signs from chapter three go anyway? The walls are blank again...

"PUDDING! SAID! YOU HAVE! SNOW! IN! YOUR! HAIR! NA NO DA!"

I jumped. Ow! Pudding screamed in my ear! And... oh, wait, I can hear again now. People are talking.

Wait a minute... what did Pudding say?

I felt my head. It was wet with snow.

Kuri looked upwards. "Oh, my... it seems we've lost the roof."

EH?

Everyone in the room looked up. Just as she said, the roof was missing. And, now, it was snowing out.

"This is just weird-"

_**"STOOOOOOP!"** _Kuri boomed. She smiled. "Now it is time for third person view, again, and a change in setting!"

*poof! (again)*

(Where _is _this chapter going? It keeps jumping around...)

The occupants of the auditorium found themselves on what looked like a... beach?

Yes, definitely a beach. White, sandy coastline met with clear blue water. Palm trees dotted along here and there. It was like a hotel resort or something.

Kuri snorted. "I love the snow, but this was a suggestion I couldn't help but pass up."

Jade smiled. "My idea! But aren't you forgetting something?" She pointed the calendar that was still drawn on Aang's head. (Where did Sokka get the marker?)

This made the elf-like girl snap her fingers. "Of course! It's supposed to be Christmas at the beach!" With that said, the palm trees were then hung with Christmas tree lights and a snowman made of un-meltable snow graced the shore.

"Better?" she asked.

"Don't forget the Hetalia characters!" said Jade.

"The who now?" asked Kukai.

In answer to his question, a young man with reddish-brown hair that seemed to be in his twenties came running up to them screaming, "Doitsu, doitsu, I got another crab stuck in my hair!"

They stared at him confusedly. For some reason, the young man wasn't wearing swim trunks, strangely just a pair of boxers, and his _long-sleeved _shirt (at the BEACH?) was only buttoned by the top two buttons. His eyes were closed and he had a long, curled strand of hair sticking out from the side of his head. The oddest part was, he had been telling the truth: a crab was really nested in his hair.

He looked at them with equal confusion. "Wh-Who are you?" he asked, suddenly forgetting the crab. "You're not Germany... or Japan! And none of you are America, Russia, China, France nii-chan, or England! And there's so many of you!"

He waited for a responce, but got none.

"And there are girls here!" he shouted. "Oh no! I'm not wearing my pants!"

Then he studied Kuri for a moment. "Wait a minute... blonde hair... purple eyes..."

He looked at Julia. "Brown hair... blue eyes..."

A look of realization(?) appeared on his face. "Oh, I get it now!" he looked around for a moment. "Germany! Japan! Where are you? Guess what! The allies turned gay and colonized the island! I can tell because their kids are here!"

He started rambling off more nonsense to his...friends... who seemed to be nowhere. Ikuto elbowed Kuri in the side.

"Who is that strange boy that's calling out country names? And why is he talking about nations like they were... apparently gay people?"

Kuri sighed while smiling. "That's Italia Veneciano, but you can call him Italy. He's not a boy, he's a twenty-one year old man, who acts like a little kid sometimes, and is really adorable... he's talking about his friends, Germany and Japan. The other countries he mentioned are currently at war with him. They're all from this show called Hetalia, where countries are portrayed as people. As for the gayness, well, you can blame the fangirls for that one. Plus he has a pretty vivid imagination."

Two more men came walking up to Italy. One was a short, decidedly Japanese-looking man with jet black hair and dull brown eyes. The other was tall with blond hair that was slicked back aginst his head and had blue eyes.

"Italy, what on Earth are you talking about?" asked the blond man. He had a stern-looking face, however there was something about it that hinted he was capable of being gentle as well.

The black haired man with the dull eyes smiled quietly at Italy. He said, "I also must ask, Italia-kun, what you mean by the strange things you said about... ehem... the Allies and their colonization of the island. Isn't it impossible for them to do "such things" if they are all male?"

Italy smiled happily at the two of them. "They colonized the island! Don't you see their children over there?" He pointed the Spin the Bottle! group. "It's amazing, isn't it? How fast countries grow up these days! I remember it took me a few hundred years to get around their sizes, but the allies have only been here with us for a few weeks! I didn't even know it was possible for countires to be born that fast, when babies usually take nine months to develop!"

Italy gasped. "Unless... they were all premature!" He started sobbing out of sympathy for them.

This made the blond haired man, along with most of the cast of the other animes, shake their heads in disbelief at the young man's...well...ignorance.

"And Japan," he said the the dull-eyed one, "of course it's possible! China can bear children... right?"

Japan coughed. "Although China-san does seem to be remarkable effeminate, I can assure you that he is male, and cannot... do that."

Kuri spoke up. "Excuse me?"

The three looked over at her. She nodded at them.

"Hey there. Yeah, we're not the Allies kids, or anything like that. We're from a fanfiction... that you've probably never heard of. We're just gonna be here for the holidays and stuff. Hope you don't mind?"

The tall blond shook his head. "Not at all. I thought this was a deserted island? And... you wouldn't happen to know a way back to society would you?"

Julia grinned. "Of course we do! But you'll find it later. After all, this "deserted island" is actually Seychelles..."

"What?" they asked.

"Oh, nothing!" chirped Jade.

Kuri turned to the group of anime and cartoon characters. "The black haired one is Japan, if you haven't figured it out, and the blond one is Germany. They're the Axis Powers, but don't turn against them just yet. The "evil" ones are their current bosses, and the actual nations are actually quite friendly."

"Based on what we've experienced up to this point I can't say I'm surprised or even mildly disoriented." said Rima.

They spent the next few hours hanging around with the trio of countries. It was a nice change from the hectic, usually painful activities they had been preforming since chapter one of the first story.

Then Tadase got hit in the head with a coconut.

"Ow!" he yelped. Amu rushed to his side to see if he was okay, only to find that Kukai had thrown it at him. The middle schooler was smirking at them and bouncing a second coconut in his hand.

"You were supposed to catch it." he explained.

Tadase was about to throw the first coconut back at Kukai when someone shouted,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FEBRUARY?"

Kuri was standing near the shoreline, fuming. Sokka shrugged in response to her question.

"I kind of forgot to keep track of the days... so, yeah, now it's February." he said. "The 13th, to be exact."

Kuri cracked her knuckles in her anxiety.

"We missed New Year's, and Ground Hog's day..." she mumbled, "...and, oh gosh, the Superbowl! Dang it, I was gonna throw a football at Mint's head!"

Jade held up a soccer/football. "Football?" she repeated.

"No, an American football!" replied Kuri. She tried to explain, "Sorry, I'm an American... I don't mean, uh, well it's not a soccer ball, I mean a...wait a minute, ahh, GYAH! I hate the fact that America mixed up all the names!"

"Did somebody say _AMERICA?"_

A blond teenager hopped down from the trees in front of them.

Italy screamed. "Oh no, it's America!" He hid behind Germany. "Doitsu, protect me! I don't wanna dieeee!"

"America" smirked triumphantly. "Yes, that's right! I'm awesome! Don't forget it! Now, for the grand opening..."

He pumped his fist into the air. Like a boss- I mean hero.

"Allies! Assemble!"

The bushes nearby shook a little bit. Then, another blond man who was slightly older than America popped his head out.

"I told you I'm not appearing on que, America." he said grumpily. "This isn't one of your comic books." He had green eyes and large bushy eyebrows that were strangely black colored, even though he was clearly a natural blond, not a black haired person... or was it the other way around?

He climbed out and walked over next to America anyway. Then two more men came out behind him. They were also both blond. One was tall, with a light pink scarf wrapped around his neck (again, on the BEACH?) and the other with long, silky hair that clearly was well taken care of.

A woman also came out of the bushes, but when she saw that she was being stared at by all of the males on the beach (there were a lot, with the STB group there) she promptly declared, "I'm a guy aru! Get it into your thick western skulls aru!" it turned out that she was actually male and many nosebleeds were quickly stopped. But not all...

"You can't seriously think it's my fault everyone else in the world has the whole, "soccer or football" thing mixed up." said America to Kuri. "I mean, they're not exactly in their primes right now... Japan and China have a bunch of back problems, France is old enough to be a country's freaking grandfather, and Iggy's got to be at least as old as dirt by now. I think they've gone senile in their old ages."

Nagihiko poked Rima in the side. "Is he an idiot, or have I just lost my marbles and can't hear anything correctly?" he asked. His grin and the chara change headphones around his neck said he was clearly joking, and was attempting to get Rima to laugh.

Rima was not amused at his FAILURE at proper humor (it be serious business) and smiled at him, sweetly replying, "Probably both."

Nagi was sad.

The male with the well-kept hair was found in a body sized crater sometime later. As it turns out, he was France, and had _attempted _to molest Allen (he's not gay, he's bi...probably...) and was whacked upside the head by Julia in fit of rage. Then Julia smashed him into the ground a few times with her enlargened mallet.

The tall one was Russia. He was constantly smiling, and despite his massive height and bulk he had a very cute face, like a teddy bear. However, he seemed to be as tall and wide and solid as a brick wall. It wasn't fat, you could never say he was fat... no, his bones were just HUGE. Like an elephant's. The weirdest thing about him was that the more he smiled, and the sweeter the smile was, the more creeped out everyone else got. It felt like there was this massive aura of impending doom that you felt whenever you got near him.

Strangely enough, (or not), Kuri found this attractive.

AND NOW IT IS VALENTINE'S DAY. (Time skip~...?)

"Guess what guys?" asked Kuri. "Since today is Valentine's day, the day of love and romance, can you guess what we're going to be doing?"

Mint sighed. "Let me guess, we'll be playing a bigger game of spin the bottle, right? With more gushy romance with people we don't like? And the girls will give chocolates to the boys they do or do not have crushes on, as Japanese custom states?"

Kuri laughed. "Ha ha! _NO! _I hate Valentine's Day. So, we'll be having a mini war! To the death!"

They stared at her. Little cricket noises came from Lavi, who had somehow managed to make the noise with his mouth.

"A play-war, I mean." she explained quickly. "With play deaths. If you're hit in a vulnerable area, you lay down and "die". Better?"

Most of them nodded. The countries, however, strongly disagreed.

"No way in Hell!" said England. "War isn't good for anything, you little prat!"

America on the other hand was with Kuri. "I love war games!" he stated. "Especially Call of Du-."

"-**_DON'T_**." Kuri boomed. "NEVER SAY THAT TITLE IN MY PRESENCE. EVAR." She fingered the Triforce earings that decorated her earlobes. They were clip-ons, actually. Because Kuri refuses to pierce her ears. Needles hurt!

Julia was already wearing her armor. Her mallet was enlarged and ready to smash. Jade, with her face covered in war paint, excitedly turned on her tazer and set it to "stun". After all, no actual casualties were allowed.

They split into two teams, with Kuri heading one side and Julia heading the other. Jade, being the most recent member of the trio of fangirls, was the second-in-command of Julia's team.

"Begin!" shouted Kuri.

And so, the "battle" raged on. The soldiers faught with wooden swords and coconut bombs. Somehow, Kuri ended up attacking everyone on her own team.

"WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE!" they cried.

Kuri simply laughed triumphantly and declared, "Yes, but I was a _spy_!"

(Azumanga Daioh reference... if you were wondering xp)

Soon, only Kuri and Jade were left standing. Somehow, Jade had accidentally mistaken Julia for Kish and tazered her, (they both wear a lot of green, after all...) and so it came down to those two.

"I may have only a broken wooden sword and a burnt shield," said Kuri, "but I will never give in!"

Jade smiled. "Okay, but you'd be at less of a disadvantage if you hadn't killed your own teammates, you know."

The injured boys from Kuri's squadron groaned in agreement.

It was fierce final fight, but eventually Jade got a splinter and they had to call a time out. Then it was decided that, due to the great number of "casualties" on both sides, they war would end in a solid truce. Russia smiled, and the rest of the cast was very afraid.

The end.

"Is that all?" asked Italy.

Kuri nodded. "Yep. We're gonna leave now..."

They left through the portal, but it stayed open for a while because Kuri had to explain to the nations that they were not on a deserted island but infact in the home of Seychelles, who was sitting in the bushes wondering what they were doing there.

And that continues the game! Almost done.

See you guys next time! [insert super awesome emoticon here]

* * *

**This chapter is like a sugar rush. You read it, and it goes by fast because it's fun, but then when it ends you feel slow and empty inside, like it never happened.**

**I love making people feel like that ^^. **

**I'm so sorry.**

**Don't eat me, evil zombie penguins~~~**

**Suggestions, please! I'm writing for you. My other plot bunnies for different stories are currently fighting a death match to get written first, so don't hate me if I take a while on this. Bye!**


	13. Note! Yes, you can yell at me

Almost done with the chapter! Don't worry, it's very well written and well thought out!

Just kidding. I pretty much just wrote out the idea I've been chewing on for a few months, now. I _am _trying to get it done quickly, though. I took a brief hiatus from writing the story and forgot to tell you guys... actually, I remembered, but didn't bother because for a while I thought you were done reading this story. Then I got your reviews...

Thanks! Glad to know you guys are still here.

Err, I know you guys are probably expecting a chapter, so... I'll just tell you this.

It involves zombies-no, wait, not zombie_s_, actually, but just one zombie. It also invovles my frantic attempts to end the story. Somehow, though, I'm having a hard time with it. Any ideas? Also, I'd like to know about the pairings you guys were waiting for that I missed. Please tell me which ones I've got left, becuase I have no clue. In any case, if you don't get back to me on that, I'm just going to assume I've done all the pairings. Not that I'm threatening you guys or anything. Heh heh.

Hopefully, it'll be out by the end of the week. I have no idea what day it is across the pond or wherever you guys are, but here it is Wednesday. I say Saturday is the end of the week. Don't freak out if I upload on Sunday, though.

Ja ne! (Oops! My weeaboo side is acting up again... somebody get a mousetrap. And possibly some rat poison. Beef jerky would be nice bait, too.)

Kuri


	14. Finale

**Kuri: And so, we've reached the final chapter. We had a nice run. I want to sincerely thank all of my loyal reviewers, who kept reading even though I put them through unreasonable waits between chapters and posted way too many author's notes instead of chapters. Also, the quality of the writing could be better, and I really neglected the central plot, now that I think about it...**

**Julia: What? No way! It can't be the end!**

**Jade: You're kidding!**

**Kuri: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...**

**Jade/Julia: O_o _WHAT'S WITH THE FUNERAL LINES?_**

_I'd right a disclaimer, but it's pretty obvious that I don't own the majority of the characters in this fanfic. If you sue me, you have too much time on your hands._

* * *

"We're done. I don't want to do any more spinning."

The characters in the room stared at Kuri in surprise.

Kuri looked back at them calmly. "I wanna do somethin' with…with uh… what's his face, Aoyama. You see, I've had this thing I've been wantin' t'test, and I…"

She trailed off, staring at her hands.

"…you guys ever notice that our hands… like, our hands, with the fingers… aren't too different from monkey hands? I mean, sometimes, they don't even look like human hands! But then, then… uh, then they do. Does that make sense?"

Julia shook her head, walking up behind Kuri. She waved at the audience.

"Yeah, sorry guys. Kuri's a little… broken today." she said. "She's been thinking about nothing but the Legend of Zelda for the past couple of months, so when she tried to remember where she left off on this story… her brain kind of broke. So, we'll be having a little spoof as the ending, doing some last minute pairings, and then you guys can go. All right?"

The audience nodded hesitantly.

Kuri whipped out her note/sketchpad. "Bring out the tree-hugger!" she shouted.

A large crate fell out of a hole in the ceiling, smashing into pieces on the ground. Inside, there was a body—Aoyama's body, which was almost as smashed up as the crate.

"Aoyama! Aoyama!" blubbered Ichigo, sobbing over the body.

Kuri blinked. "Ooh, did I do that? Sorry, I meant to have the crate float down on wings… or a parachute. Hmm, must have forgotten something."

"The parachute, maybe?" suggested Ikuto, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it." Kuri said, smiling.

"He's dead! He dead and you killed him!" Ichigo screamed. "You killed him, and now he's dead! WHY?"

Kuri shrugged. "Oh well! Let's try this!"

And with that, the extremely dangerous and untested Chemical XYZ was poured on Aoyama's head.

"Ugh…" muttered Aoyama.

"HE LIVES! YAY!" Ichigo cheered.

"Is this chapter going anywhere?" asked Utau.

Allen nodded. "I think it might be, but wherever that is, I'm not sure if I want to go with it."

Aoyama stood up. He looked around for a moment, taking in his surroundings. He looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Oh, Aoyama, I'm so glad that you're okay!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Aoyama returned the hug…

…and then promptly bit off a chunk of her shoulder.

After having all of their eardrums blown out by Ichigo's piercing scream, the aliens moved to lob the tan boy's head off.

"Aoyama, wh-why… what's wrong…?" Ichigo sputtered, eyeing the gaping hole where the flesh of her shoulder and a piece of her clavicle had been. She fainted.

"Hmm, it seems that Chemical XYZ has a reanimating effect," said Kuri, "but it only reanimates the body. The body is decaying, so it is trying to nourish itself with living sustenance."

"In other words…" said Julia,

"…we've created a zombie?" asked Jade.

Ichigo suddenly woke up. "Oh, Gods, the PAIN!" she cried.

Jade giggled. "Someone get her a band-aid!"

"I think we're gonna need more than a band-aid for this, Jade."

"Two band-aids, then?"

Kish sniffed. "Oh, the injustice! Now I have to kill my little kitten, too, since she's been bitten—"

"THAT," interrupted Kuri, as she dragged Ichigo's limp body away from the decapitated Aoyama and the dagger-wielding Kish, "will not be necessary. I don't think the virus will travel from one person to another like in the movies."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because this is my story, and I'll make what I want to happen, happen, and what I don't want to happen, not. Now, can somebody please dispose of Aoyama's body? I hate the smell of decaying flesh."

"Uh, hello? Bleeding to death, over here!" Ichigo wailed.

"That's what I said, but you were more interested in tending to your precious boyfriend!" muttered Kish, who was still a little bitter over the last episode of Tokyo Mew Mew.

"That was different. You were pretty much dead."

"Not entirely! And, you could've at least stayed with me for a little longer, after I saved your life!"

"Aoyama was back to being himself—how could I just ignore him?"

"Easy! Kiss me to take your mind off of it!"

"Kiss your dead body? Just how sick are you?"

"Not as sick as your sadistic, fluffy-haired boss, thank you very much!"

"Although that may be true, and Ryou _is _a jerk, I still take offense to that!"

Kuri sighed. "Ah, lovers' quarrels."

"I told you, we're not lovers!"

"Aw, do you hate me that much, kitten?"

"YES!"

Julia tapped Kuri on the arm. "Hey, are you back to normal now?"

Kuri thought for a moment. "Hmm, define normal?"

"Your regular, twisted little brain is back in proper function?"

Kuri nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." she said with a smirk.

Before the conversation could turn to bloodshed, Kuri changed the setting to a courtroom scene.

"All rise for the honorable judge Jade!"

The anime and cartoon characters, now lined up on the benches, stood as Jade walked to her place in front of the courtroom. She looked to Kuri.

"Why am I the judge?" she asked. "Isn't that your role?"

Kuri, who had made clones of herself to fill the jury seats, smiled. "Everyone knows the jury has most of the power here. Normally I'd be the executioner, too, but it seems that lobbing people's heads off and other graphic content such as that is not allowed on this website."

"But, what about earlier, with Aoyama…?"

"Shush, shush, the trial is about to begin."

Everyone sat down. Jade looked around. "Is the prosecution present?"

"Yes, your honor." said Julia, holding up her briefcase of all-knowledgeable-lawyer-POWAH.

"Don't you mean power?" murmured Aang, blinking.

"POWAH!" Julia corrected.

Jade cleared her throat, throwing a Look at the two. If Looks could burn through steel… Jade would have a very hard time breaking into a safe. Oh well, the message was more or less conveyed.

"Is the defense present?"

Cricket noises, courtesy of Kukai, were heard. Utau told him to shut up, and he reluctantly obliged.

"Did I forget to pick a defendant?" asked Kuri. "Oops. In that case, I think I'll choose… Amu."

With an obvious lack of enthusiasm, Amu approached her own podium. She looked to her friends for support, but all they could do was give her looks of sympathy.

"What did I do? Don't I get a lawyer?" she asked.

"M'kay. Ikuto, you can be her lawyer." said Kuri. Ikuto stood next to Amu. She turned red, though not for any reason in particular.

Jade held up a paper. She read off from it, "We are here to hear the case of Hinamori Amu, who is charged with… um… Kuri, what does this say…?"

"Can't you read?"

"Of course, but your handwriting is terrible."

"I didn't write that. Sokka did."

Sokka called from his seat, "Don't go pinning your cruddy penmanship on ME!"

Jade studied the words a little closer. "Oh, right. I see now. She is charged with neglecting to provide adequate fanservice for Amuto fans."

Amu blushed. "Wh-What? How is that a crime?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I can't blame them, though… I've kind of been doing all of the work up to this point. You haven't even attempted to flirt with me."

"Flirt? Is this a job or something?"

"It's in your contract to maintain a suitable romantic interest in me. Flirting isn't really part of your character, but you could at least try something for the good of the fans."

"No way! D-Don't be ridiculous!"

Tadase was grinding his teeth in the back row of the room. He wrung his hands.

"We the jury find Ms. Hinamori Amu to be guilty." said Kuri and her clones simultaneously.

"What happened to the trial?"

"Verdict first, _then _trial!" Kuri answered.

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Who are you, the Queen of Hearts?"

"Keep talking, rabbit." the blonde girl replied, glaring at him. "I'll write you into the White Rabbit if you don't shut your mouth."

Amu was sobbing. "Doesn't my lawyer get to at least _try_ to defend me?"

Jade shrugged. "Okay. Ikuto, how does your client plead?"

"Guilty." said Ikuto. "Guiltier than a two year old standing next to a broken cookie jar with a cookie in his hand and chocolate smeared all over his face."

"Ikuto, I thought you were supposed to say I was innocent!" cried Amu.

"As a faithful student of the law, I am required to tell nothing but the truth when approached with this question."

"You never went to law school! You're a musician!"

Jade pounded her gavel on the stand. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you guilty. I sentence you to three hours of continuous fanservice!"

"And that would entail…?"

"Get into a separate room and start doing whatever!"

Tadase wept into his hands as Amu was dragged with a (smirking?) Ikuto into the next room over. The scenery changed again, turning back into the game room, with the rest of the anime and cartoon characters sitting in the auditorium.

"Now, time to spin… the wheel… of… pairings!"

Curiously, the spinner on the wheel had changed into a giant bottle, because Kuri just remembered what the game was supposed to be in the first place. It was Rima's turn to spin.

"Weird, I could've sworn I'd already let her spin…" Kuri muttered.

Julia patted her on the head. "Careful now—if you try too hard to remember things like that, you'll break your brain again."

Obviously, and just as Rima had expected, the spinner landed on Nagihiko's name. Both guardians flushed. Rima curled into a ball and rolled behind the wheel while Nagihiko clung frantically to his chair.

"Now, now, don't be shy!" coaxed Jade, "helping" Nagihiko stand up. She led him onto the stage and rolled Rima in front of him. Kuri wrote in her notepad, forcing Rima to stand up and stay rigid so she couldn't turn into a human sphere again.

Rima was glaring daggers at Nagihiko. "Try to imagine what I will do to you if you so much as _attempt _to kiss me." she said, though she wouldn't really be able to do anything about it with her arms and legs temporarily immobile.

Nagihiko's face was beet red. "I-I wouldn't even try! I'm not that kind of person… I-I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want to kiss _you, _it's j-j-just that I wouldn't want to _kiss _you! Err, wait, that came out wrong… I meant—!"

Rhythm appeared on his shoulder. "Yo! From a guy who can't kiss the girl of his dreams, to a guy who can hike up his skirt and _do_ it already, CHARA CHANGE!"

When the headphones appeared on his shoulders, Nagihiko's color went back to normal and a large grin grew on his face. He leaned in closer.

"Don't you _dare_!" Rima shouted. "I mean it, you j—!"

He kissed her, long and good. Admittedly, Rima didn't try to get away from it very much, and she even closed her eyes after a few seconds, though no one but the two of them would know if she had kissed back.

Kuri grinned. "All right, time's up. Back in your seats."

The headphones disappeared and Nagihiko backed up, his face now in competition with Amu's tomato-face. He looked to the other guardians in the audience. "D-Did I just…?"

Kukai nodded with a grin. "Indeed you did, new-Jack. Indeed you did."

Nagihiko's expression went dark. "Rhythm, when I get my hands on you…"

Kuri, Jade, and Julia were huddled in the corner. Kuri had a serious expression on her face, as did Julia, though Jade was smiling. She knew the seriousness of the situation, but she had a tendency to always be happy. It was probably a genetic thing. Maybe.

"Okay, how do you think I should end this story? Explosions?" asked Kuri.

Julia stroked the imaginary whiskers on her chin. "I don't know. You need to update more often."

"That's off-topic. You didn't answer my question."

"Can we pair up Amu and Tadase again?"

"I'll say it once more—you're not answering my question."

Jade smiled. "Let's all try to get along, okay?"

Kuri sighed. "Look, guys, I'm trying to figure out how to end this, and you never answer when I ask that. So, what should I do? Should I just send them all home now? We're done with the pairings, after all."

Julia's grin grew wider. "Not just yet, I think."

"Hmm?"

The brunette went to the nearest closet. She took out a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"WHOA, whoa, I am NOT killing anyone!" Kuri said, backing up.

Jade took out one of the arrows, revealing the tip to be a heart rather than a poison-tipped arrowhead. Kuri didn't need any further explanation. She chuckled grimly.

"Oh, this will be fun."

A few minutes later, Jade and Julia found themselves pulling on a rope, which was connected to a pulley, which was helping to lift Kuri into the air as she readied the bow and arrows.

"Why do we have to haul you into the air?" complained Jade with a grunt. "You are _heavy!_"

"If you are implying that I am an ounce heavier than I should be," said Kuri, "I _will_ sic the plot bunnies on you. As for the lifting, it's for authenticity."

She aimed for Ichigo. Kish was floating near the redhead, watching as she mourned the headless body of her boyfriend.

"Almost there… steady, now…" Kuri drew back the bowstring.

"Kish, have you seen my fan…?"

_Fwoosh!_

Kuri cursed. The arrow had missed, hitting Kish instead. A pink powder exploded from the arrow, affecting anyone within Kish's immediate vicinity, which just-so-happened to be Pai.

"Your aim is worse than your penmanship!" screeched Julia, watching in terror as Kish and Pai gazed at each other with googly eyes.

"Well, since we've already started, let's just conjure up some more crack pairings." said Kuri, fully acknowledging that her aim would not improve no matter how much practice she put in.

In the next hour, you couldn't go three paces without bumping into two people making out, when they really should _not _have been making out.

The pairing of Sokka and Zuko was especially intriguing. Kuri wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she suspected that it was another case of the yaoi fangirls pairing up their two favorite male characters on a show. She shook her head, knowing too well that it happened in too many fanbases.

Kish and Ichigo were finally going at it, though, so there was an upside. If Ichigo had been in her right mind, she would have throttled herself along with Kish.

"Yeah, but she's not in her right mind. So we're good." said Julia to the narrator.

"How do we stop them?" asked Jade, turning to Kuri. "I don't think your older sister will appreciate you returning the missing characters to her, fawning all over the wrong people like they are."

Kuri clenched her pencil so hard it broke in half with a satisfying crunch. "We will not mention that woman in this household-I-mean-auditorium, all right?"

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly the pink mist that had taken over the room disbursed. Anime and cartoon characters stared at each other in confusion.

"Hey, everyone! Time to go!" said Jade.

A large door with an exit sign above it appeared in the middle of the stage. When Taruto walked around the door, he noticed that there was just empty air on the other side.

The door flung open. Peering in through the doorway, the pool room was visible and just a step away.

"The exit! We can really go now!" they cried.

It took only a few seconds for them all to clear out. Kuri watched them go with a little bit of sadness glinting in her eyes.

Jade and Julia handed her some handkerchiefs, which she waved away. "I'm over it. Let's go follow them." She went through the door.

Julia shrugged. "I've wanted to jump in the pool at the WAC hotel for some time now, anyway. Maybe Allen will have a better opinion of me if I'm not holding him here against his will again." She went in after Kuri.

Jade picked up her collection of books and shoved them messily into her satchel. She ran through the doorway to catch up with the other two.

"Wait for me, guys! I don't wanna be alone heeeeere!"

**The End**

**(But because I'm going to get yelled at for ending it so abruptly, here's an epilogue)**

When all three of the girls were gone, the doors closed and thus the auditorium was once again sealed off from the outside world. Kuri, Jade, and Julia spent the weekend at the WAC hotel, where the anime and cartoon characters—being by nature unable to hold a grudge for too long—forgave them and let them play there.

Nagihiko was sitting by the pool in a dress. (Temari had been feeling neglected and forced him to chara change with her as much as possible) So, really it was Nadeshiko who was sitting by the pool. "She" turned to Tadase.

"You know, I can't help but feel like we forgot something… or someone. A couple of someones, actually."

Meanwhile, Amu was banging on the door of the room she had been locked in.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?"

After a few days of living on watercress sandwiches and soda pop that had been provided on day one, Amu gave up hope that anyone would come for them.

Ikuto cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it's just the two of us." He edged closer to her. "Alone. In a locked room." He leaned in to her ear, and breathed, "All by ourselves…"

Amu turned a deeper shade of red than she ever had. With her heart going a million miles a second, she backed away from Ikuto.

"No. I don't care if we're going to die here."

"But, Amu, the contract…!"

They stayed there, until Kuri finally remembered about their sentence and opened a portal to connect their room to the hotel. They emerged into the pool room, each trying their hardest to avoid making eye contact with each other.

Kuri laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Amu and Ikuto said nothing, though their glaring said enough.

Jade tapped the blonde girl on the arm. "Did you get the tapes?"

Kuri grinned. "Oh, I got them. It's not anything steamy, but those two had plenty of cute little moments to be considered fanservice. Don't you just love hidden cameras?" She blinked. "Wait, do you even support Amuto?"

The heterochromatic girl shrugged. "Whether I do or do not support it does not matter; I'm just glad we're doing a favor for the rest of the fangirls of the world."

"You're a _saint_."

"I know."

If the story was a movie, the screen would then fade to black. Julia popped up in front of the black, however.

"I was promised to have to last word." she said. "So, thanks for reading, and have a good night!"

Kuri and Jade popped up beside her, and they all took a bow.

**The (**_**real) **_**End**

**:3**


End file.
